Archétype
by StrangeEye
Summary: Tout commença par une expédition au Cratère Nord, ainsi qu'un simple échantillon de matière organique retrouvé dans la glace aux côtés de Jénova… Puis cela prit des proportions inattendues : l'apparition d'un Projet qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, un scientifique qui déserte la Shinra pour fuir avec son expérience… Et à terme, l'apparition sur Gaia d'un nouvel Archétype .
1. Prologue : Les Gardiens

**Archétype**

Résumé : _Tout commença par une expédition au Cratère Nord, ainsi qu'un simple échantillon de matière organique retrouvé dans la glace aux côtés de Jénova… Puis cela prit des proportions inattendues : l'apparition d'un Projet qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, un scientifique qui déserte la Shinra pour fuir avec son expérience… Et à terme, l'apparition sur Gaia d'un nouvel « Archétype »._

.

Salut tout le monde ! ^^

Voici ma première fanfiction sur le Fandom Final Fantasy VII ! L'idée m'est venue il y a un bon moment, et j'avais commencé la rédaction… Puis je l'avais complètement oublié, et je suis tombée dessus en faisant le nettoyage sur mon ordi. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de continuer de l'écrire car je n'avais pas d'idée précise quant à la direction que prendrait l'histoire, mais je me suis finalement dis que je chercherais l'inspiration au fil des publications : je ne peux donc pas vraiment affirmer que cette fanfic aura un rythme et un avenir, mais n'ayez crainte ! J'y mettrais tout mon cœur :)

Pour vous situer un peu, cette fanfic prend racine avant que Gast découvre Jénova au Cratère Nord. Cependant, elle fera de sérieux bonds dans le temps pour se retrouver un peu après Advent Children ( qui est l'époque où se déroula le gros de l'histoire ). Je ne pense pas que je prendrais en compte Dirge of Cerberus, car il se peut qu'il n'arrange pas mon scénario.

Petit détail : pour concevoir « Archétype », je me suis inspirée d'un manga. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'aura aucune importance si vous ne le connaissez pas. Je vous en ferais part dans les prochains chapitres, lorsque certaines choses auront été introduites ^^

Mais assez parlé, place au prologue ! J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment :)

Bonne lecture !

.

 **/ ! \ :** Comme dans toutes mes fanfictions, j'utilise :

Les _simples mots_ qui apparaissent en _italique :_ pour accentuer leur  importance.

\- Les phrases précédées d'un tiret : pour les dialogues.

 _ **«**_ _Les écritures en italique et entre guillemets_ _ **»**_ _:_ pour exprimer  les pensées des personnages.

 _ **Les écritures en gras et en italique**_ : quand il y a un souvenir ( ou un flash-back ).

.

 _L'Univers de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le seul but de divertir._

 **.**

 **Prologue : Les Gardiens**

Il y a bien longtemps de cela, à une époque où les mondes se façonnaient encore, naquit une planète comme aucune autre : _Gaia_.

Gaia avait une particularité qui la rendait très différente des autres mondes : elle fonctionnait comme un organisme vivant. Son cœur hébergeait un important flux d'énergie, ce qui permettait la vie à sa surface. Des créatures pouvaient ainsi y naitre et s'y développer, s'enrichir... Puis lorsqu'elles mourraient, leurs âmes rejoignaient les profondeurs de la Planète et retournaient à ce flux pour y apporter leurs connaissances. Elles y vagabondaient et s'y mêlaient, formant ce courant qui fut appelé _Rivière de la Vie_. Il coulait dans les entrailles de Gaia comme le faisait le sang dans des veines.

La première civilisation à y vivre fut celle des _Cetras_ , surnommés bien plus tard les _Anciens_. Capables de communiquer avec la conscience même de Gaia, ils s'étaient investis de la mission d'enrichir le flux de la Rivière de la Vie et faire de la Planète une terre de fertilité. Ainsi, leur existence se résumait à migrer à travers le monde, cultiver des plantes et élever des animaux. En récompense à leurs efforts, Gaia leur promit qu'au terme de leur voyage, elle leur offrirait à tous la _Terre Promise_ , un véritable paradis où ils pourraient s'épanouir…

Toutefois, cette vie nomade était bien loin d'être sans danger : afin de préserver sa pureté, la Rivière de la Vie rejetait souvent les pensées sombres et les âmes malveillantes qui la rejoignaient une fois morts… Et une fois rejetées à la surface, ces impuretés prenaient vie sous la forme de créatures hostiles : les _monstres_. Leur nature mauvaise les poussait à attaquer toute forme de vie, et les Anciens ne faisaient pas figure d'exception.

Les Cetras maitrisaient la magie : les pouvoirs et les connaissances de Gaia. Ils étaient capables de l'utiliser comme arme… Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour contrer les monstres. Alors afin de protéger le peuple qui prenait soin d'elle, la Planète décida de leur faire grâce de protecteurs.

Ainsi naquirent les _Archétypes_.

Pour vaincre les monstres qu'elle générait malgré elle, Gaia leur créa des équivalents purs destinés à les surpasser. Des êtres si puissants que seul un Archétype aurait pu en détruire un autre. Ces créatures avaient été façonnées pour vaincre aussi bien sur terre que dans l'eau ou bien les cieux. Leur clairvoyance était telle qu'ils descellaient instinctivement toute les formes d'hostilité. Mais surtout, ils avaient été conçus pour obéir à la demande de n'importe quel Cetra. Leur loyauté n'avait d'égal que leur force, et quand les Archétypes rejoignirent les peuples Cetras et commencèrent à repousser les monstres, les Anciens les surnommèrent à juste titre les _Gardiens_.

Grâce à eux, leur civilisation et leur mission perdurèrent pendant des siècles. Aucun monstre ne pouvait avoir raison de ces fervents défenseurs…

… Jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Calamité des Cieux.

Un jour, un énorme météore s'abattit violement au Nord du monde, déchirant sa surface en y sculptant un immense cratère. La Planète en fut blessée, et entendant les plaintes de cette dernière, les Cetras affluèrent sur les lieux dans l'espoir de l'aider à se rétablir.

Mais ils se retrouvèrent confrontés à une bien étrange créature.

Tombée des cieux avec le météore, une entité extraterrestre vint à eux. Elle se présenta amicalement, mais la clairvoyance des Gardiens leur permit de desceller les véritables intentions de cette abomination venue du ciel : elle ne cherchait qu'à se nourrir de l'énergie de la Planète, puis une fois cela fait, l'utiliser comme vaisseau jusqu'à une autre planète et recommencer.

Etant le seul rempart entre la Calamité et les Cetras, les Archétypes unirent leur force pour la détruire… Mais même ensembles, ils n'y arrivèrent pas. Elle était bien trop forte pour cela. Ils ne parvinrent qu'à la repousser suffisamment pour préserver les Anciens.

De son côté, la Calamité comprit également que les Gardiens étaient trop puissants pour qu'elle puisse les détruire elle-même par sa seule force… Mais tant qu'ils seraient là, elle ne parviendrait jamais à agir librement en ce monde et se l'approprier.

Bien loin de se résigner, elle changea de tactique.

La Calamité avait la capacité de contaminer des êtres avec un virus issu de ses propres cellules, lui permettant de s'immiscer dans leur esprit et d'en prendre le contrôle. Elle infecta ainsi des monstres, puis attendit simplement que l'ordre naturel des choses se fassent. Quand les Archétypes éliminèrent ces derniers, le virus qu'ils portaient les infecta à leur tour.

Ce fut le début de la fin.

Les Archétypes contaminés virent leur agressivité décuplée, leur essence même modifiée par ces cellules extraterrestres. Lentement ils perdirent la raison, et corrompus par la Calamité, ils commencèrent à s'en prendre à ceux pour qui ils n'avaient aucune obligation de loyauté : eux-mêmes.

Les Gardiens se mirent à s'entre-tuer, ceux n'ayant pas été contaminés étant bien obligés d'éliminer ceux qui menaçaient les Cetras… Mais inévitablement, puisqu'ils les côtoyaient, des Anciens finirent par être touchés eux aussi par ce virus, sombrant à leur tour dans une folie meurtrière.

L'anarchie régnait, et la Calamité se délecta du chaos qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le monde soit à feu et à sang pour se l'approprier. L'équilibre même de la Rivière de la Vie se retrouvait en danger…

…Et ce fut pourquoi, dans un réflexe défensif, Gaia prit une mesure radicale afin de protéger son écosystème : éradiquer tous les êtres porteurs du redoutable virus pour stopper sa prolifération. Et cela comprenait aussi bien les Cetras que Archétypes. Ces derniers ayant déjà été conçus pour surpasser les monstres connus, Gaia créa donc un nouveau genre de prédateurs encore plus puissants. Ainsi naquirent cinq gigantesques êtres, les propres Gardiens de la Planète : les _Armes_.

Les Armes firent un carnage, étant si puissantes que leurs attaques détruisaient de larges zones sans distinguer les êtres non-infectés de ceux sains. Il ne resta rapidement que peu de survivants Cetras comme Archétypes, et la Calamité s'en réjouit un peu plus, voyant venir la fin de ce monde et l'heure de son règne.

Mais dans l'espoir de venir à bout de ce cataclysme, les survivants menèrent tant bien que mal un ultime assaut contre la responsable de tous ces maux.

Beaucoup furent à leur tour contaminés, et le combat s'éternisa car encore une fois, même affaiblie, l'extraterrestre demeurait bien trop forte pour être achevée. Alors à défaut d'y parvenir, tous unirent leurs forces et leur magie pour la piéger dans une gangue de glace au cœur même du Cratère Nord.

Et ce fut ainsi que la Calamité, bien que toujours vivante, fut mise hors d'état de nuire à Gaia.

Le danger avait disparu. Tous les contaminés avaient été exterminés. La Planète rappela alors les Armes et ces dernières s'enfouirent sous terre dans l'attente d'une nouvelle crise pour être utilisées. Quant aux derniers Archétypes… Tous avaient péris au terme de la bataille, ayant donné leur vie pour protéger les Cetras jusqu'au bout et sceller la menace.

Le peuple des Anciens était au plus mal, mais il avait survécu à cette sombre époque. Tous ses survivants étaient même prêts à reprendre le cours de leur vie et de leur mission.

Ce fut sans compter sur le refus total de Gaia lorsqu'ils lui réclamèrent de nouveaux Gardiens.

Craignant bien trop que ses propres créations se retournent à nouveau contre elle, la Planète leur refusa de nouveaux Archétypes. Et ce fut le début de la déchéance de cette civilisation.

Sans cette protection contre les monstres et au vu de leur faible nombre, les Cetras renoncèrent à leur vie nomade, devenue bien trop dangereuse : ils construisirent alors des maisons et commencèrent à mener une vie sédentaire, plus sûre et plus confortable. Mais puisqu'ils renonçaient à leur mission, la Planète leur refusa la Terre Promise et choisit de ne plus interagir avec eux, supprimant leur capacité à communiquer avec elle.

Les années passèrent, et les descendants de ces Cetras se firent peu à peu appeler les « Hommes ». Des siècles s'écoulèrent, les êtres humains se multiplièrent et leurs technologies se développèrent. L'histoire des Anciens devint un simple ensemble de légendes, quant aux Archétypes et à la Calamité, ils appartinrent au passé et furent oubliés.

Le Monde changea, évolua, et l'espèce humaine prospéra.

Et deux milles années plus tard, vint l'avènement de la _Shinra_.

Petit société fabricante d'armes, elle fit un jour une découverte révolutionnaire : raffiner la Rivière de la Vie en énergie électrique, l'énergie _Mako_. S'enrichissant rapidement, elle fit construire des réacteurs Mako un peu partout sur la Planète et en à peine quelques années, le monde devint dépendant de cette énergie facile. De petite entreprise, la Shinra devint un empire et prit petit à petit le contrôle du monde. Le Président Shinra en devint un véritable souverain.

Il fit construire une immense métropole baptisée _Midgar_ , abritant le siège de la Compagnie ainsi que huit énormes réacteurs Mako. Sans surprise, cette ville devint la capitale de la planète. Avec ses activités toujours plus florissantes, elle se tourna dans le domaine spatial, le génie génétique… Mais aussi et surtout militaire : afin d'assurer son règne, elle se créa un bras armé qu'elle nomma le _SOLDAT_ , ainsi qu'un corps caché dont les membres furent appelés les _Turks_. Ainsi entourée, elle menait le monde d'une poigne de fer et écrasait quiconque s'opposait à elle, continuant d'étendre son influence.

Mais un tel monopole avait un prix : la Rivière de la Vie. Car drainer ainsi l'énergie vitale de la Planète la tuait par conséquent progressivement. Pourtant, la Shinra ne cessa pas ses activités et pour cause, peu de personne avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait réellement.

L'environnement autour de Midgar commença ainsi à se transformer en désert stérile au fur et à mesure que les réacteurs puisaient la Mako et appauvrissaient le sol. La Société continua de prospérer, et elle commença à abuser de son pouvoir.

En particulier du point de vue du génie scientifique : cherchant à créer des SOLDATs toujours plus fort, des expérimentations sur des êtres humains furent menées, étudiant les effets de la Mako sur l'organisme. Une forte exposition devenait létale, mais à petite dose, on remarqua qu'elle permettait d'améliorer les capacités et de les booster. Les expériences ne s'arrêtèrent toutefois pas là, et certains scientifiques corrompus par la Shinra n'hésitèrent pas à mener des travaux bien plus terribles et immoraux.

Toutefois, certains de ces scientifiques ne se laissèrent pas pervertir par les engrenages de la Compagnie.

Car oui, par chance, certains hommes n'étaient pas pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

.

* * *

Et voilà pour le prologue ! Comme vous avec pu le remarquer, j'ai directement repris à zéro l'histoire de Gaia pour y introduire les Archétypes. Bon, je sais que du coup, je vous bourre le crâne avec des informations que vous connaissez tous déjà sur le monde de FFVII, mais je préfère m'y prendre comme ça :P

Plein de bisous, très bonne journée ( ou soirée ) à tous et à la prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 1: La Relique

Tadadam ! Le premier chapitre est à votre disposition !

Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de dialogues dans ce chapitre car il sert plus d'introduction aux futurs évènements… Mais j'espère tout de même que vous passerez un bon moment !

Bonne lecture ! :)

.

 _L'Univers de Final Fantasy VII ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 **.**

 **Chapitre I : La relique**

Zenji Hirasawa avait des origines Wutaïennes, justifiant ses yeux en amande. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage fin, ainsi qu'aux cheveux noirs mi-longs, lisses et négligemment attachés en une courte queue de cheval. Une barbe de trois jours recouvrait son menton, preuve qu'il passait trop de temps le nez dans son travail pour se soucier quotidiennement de son apparence. Il n'en était pourtant pas moins charmant, et il menait une vie de famille à Midgar avec sa femme et son jeune fils. Ses sourcils naturellement froncés dissimulaient deux yeux verts brillants d'intelligence et lui donnait en permanence un air sérieux, mais pas pour autant intimidant. C'était d'ailleurs quelqu'un de très enclin aux plaisanteries.

Il n'avait malgré tout pas volé sa place au sein du département scientifique de la Compagnie Shinra.

Enfant, son intelligence précoce et sa curiosité pour l'inconnu l'avaient promis à un grand avenir dans le monde scientifique… Mais l'élément déclencheur qui l'y avait fait définitivement basculer avait été la mort de ses parents, emportés par une maladie inconnue dont ils ne purent être soignés. Il s'était alors fait un devoir de devenir scientifique, et d'élargir les horizons de la médecine. D'une certaine manière, il voulait prendre sa revanche sur ces décès injustes, et préserver d'autres familles de la tragédie qu'il avait connue.

La Shinra étant réputée pour être à la pointe dans tous les domaines de la science, il avait intégré l'Entreprise en espérant bénéficier de ses avancées en matière de technologie et de biologie.

Etant donné qu'il s'intéressait à la médecine, on lui avait proposé un poste en relation avec ses compétences. Une fois qu'il avait intégré le département scientifique et obtenu son laboratoire, il s'était émerveillé face aux outils qu'il y avait à sa disposition... Et il n'avait pas tardé à enchainer les exploits.

Après quelques mois passés dans l'entreprise, il était déjà l'instigateur d'une découverte incroyable.

Ce fut lui qui observa pour la première fois que la Mako, à petite dose, pouvait avoir des effets bénéfiques sur un organisme vivant : elle en optimisait les capacités, et donc en toute logique, elle optimisait le processus de guérison d'un humain.

Zenji était aux anges : il n'était pas encore allé au bout de ses examens, mais il effleurait du doigt des possibilités curatives extraordinaires. Il songeait déjà à toutes les vies qui allaient pouvoir être sauvées grâce cette merveilleuse découverte…

Mais il fut très vite rattrapé par la réalité.

Car il ne travaillait pas à son compte. Il œuvrait pour la Shinra, et cette dernière était bien loin d'avoir les mêmes idéaux que lui.

Ainsi, dès le lendemain qui suivit son rapport sur la Mako, des agents du Turks débarquèrent dans son labo pour l'interroger et récupérer ses recherches. Pris au dépourvu, il n'eut d'autre choix que de leur livrer, et il prit alors conscience seulement à ce moment-là du véritable visage de l'Entreprise dans laquelle il avait mis les pieds.

On ne lui avait pas interdit de poursuivre ses recherches, bien au contraire. Mais désormais, dès que ses travaux aboutissaient à quelque chose d'exploitable – et pas forcément abouti -, on venait les lui saisir. Et quand il vint demander des explications quant à la façon dont on les utiliserait, on lui demanda de gentiment se taire et de retourner travailler.

Il fut bien évidemment scandalisé, mais pourtant il se prêta très vite à ce rythme de vie et s'habitua à faire docilement ce qu'on lui demandait avec un zèle remarquable.

Lâche ? Pas du tout.

Hypocrite ? Absolument.

Car il apprit aussi très vite qu'à partir du moment qu'il était un minimum utile à la Shinra et qu'il renvoyait une image d'employé fidèle, on lui fichait une paix relative et une totale liberté.

Il avait accès aux meilleurs laboratoires du monde, et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en priver. La Shinra voulait abuser de lui ? Très bien. Il allait en faire de même.

Ainsi, le Professeur Hirasawa commença à mener un double jeu. Il continuait de travailler pour cette Société, mais il profitait également des fonds à sa dispositions pour mener secrètement ses propres expériences. Contourner l'argent de la Compagnie à des fins personnelles étaient bien évidemment très dangereux, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que le simple fait de travailler pour la Shinra était périlleux.

Il se retrouva donc à tricher sur son temps de travail, menant entre deux projets ses propres recherches pour améliorer la médecine.

Et il découvrit agréablement qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Il fut plusieurs fois amené à côtoyer d'autres scientifiques dans la Tour. La plupart avait vendu sans vergogne leur âme à la Shinra, mais quelques rares chercheurs considéraient leur travail comme une manière de s'enrichir intellectuellement, et non pas financièrement. Il s'agissait qu'un petit groupe de trois hommes qui travaillaient ensemble dans le même laboratoire. Zenji se présenta à eux, et sans surprise, le contact passa très bien.

Il y avait d'abord Gast Faremis, leur chef d'équipe et probablement l'homme le plus intègre qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Il y avait ensuite Grimoire Valentine, le doyen du groupe. Spirituel, il dégageait une aura calme… Tout le contraire d'Erwin Frost, leur jeune assistant plein de fougue qui donnait son dynamisme et sa bonne humeur à leur groupe.

Fasciné par ces personnalités dont l'existence relevait du miracle dans un tel endroit, Hirasawa se rapprocha d'eux et ces derniers en firent de même, ravis d'apprendre eux aussi qu'il y avait encore dans cette Tour une personne qui ne s'était pas laissé corrompre par les engrenages de la Société.

Tous se retrouvaient alors durant des rares pauses qu'on leur accordait, et très vite, une belle amitié se forma entre les quatre hommes… Mais Zenji ne se vanta pas auprès d'eux de ses expérimentations illégales. Il ne voulait pas les mêler à ça, de peur qu'en cas de problème, ils en pâtissent également.

Etant l'un des meilleurs scientifiques de la Shinra, Gast avait une certaine influence et parvint à convaincre le Président de faire muter le Professeur Hirasawa sur son secteur avec Grimoire et Erwin, prétextant que ses capacités seraient mieux exploitées avec eux trois. Sa requête fut entendue et Zenji eut donc la joie de venir travailler avec eux… Et il découvrit avec surprise le genre de travaux que menaient ses amis.

Leurs recherches tournaient majoritairement autour… des Cetras.

Et cela le laissa sceptique.

Il avait déjà vaguement entendu parler de cette civilisation qui avait précédé les hommes. Et pour tout dire, il ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme une légende.

Il eut donc du mal à croire que la Shinra avait autorisée ces trois-là à concentrer leurs travaux sur un ensemble de croyances. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un investissement sérieux… Hors, ce n'était pas le genre de l'Entreprise.

Son incrédulité n'alarma pas ses amis, et ils lui expliquèrent tour à tour le but de leurs recherches et ils lui en apprirent un peu plus sur les Anciens.

Gast s'occupait d'étudier les capacités des Cetras. Ces derniers avaient apparemment possédé le pouvoir de communiquer avec la Rivière de la Vie et d'en canaliser le flux. Grimoire, lui, complétait en quelque sorte ses travaux car il étudiait la Rivière de la Vie et les _Matérias_ , des objets sphériques issus de la condensation de la Rivière de la Vie et qui d'après ses dires, contenaient la connaissance et la sagesse des Anciens, et donc leur Magie. Quant à Erwin, il assistait au mieux ses deux collègues lors des expérimentations et des expéditions qu'ils menaient parfois à travers le monde, sur les traces de ce peuple disparu.

Zenji comprit alors très vite pourquoi la Shinra s'en intéressait autant : comment ne pas vouloir en apprendre plus sur ces gens et leur capacité à exploiter à leur manière le flux de la Planète ? Ce même flux que l'Entreprise exploitait en cet instant même dans les réacteurs ?

Le scientifique réalisa alors qu'il n'avait pas pu atterrir dans un meilleur secteur de recherches que le leur : il venait peut-être de trouver une nouvelle façon de faire progresser la médecine : grâce aux pouvoirs des Anciens.

Il choisit par la suite d'assister les travaux de Grimoire, permettant à Erwin de ne plus jongler entre les deux hommes et d'assister uniquement Gast. Il n'avait pas fait ce choix par hasard : il voulait à présent en savoir plus sur les Matérias, notamment celles dont la magie avait des propriétés curatives, afin de continuer d'alimenter ses recherches secrètes.

Inévitablement et malgré sa discrétion, les trois autres finirent par apprendre que Zenji menait ses propres expériences dans le dos de tout le monde… Mais Gast, Grimoire et Erwin n'éventèrent pas son secret. Ils admiraient même beaucoup son courage face aux risques qu'il prenait, d'autant plus qu'il n'aspirait noblement qu'à faire progresser la médecine. Ils le couvrirent et cela permit même à Zenji de passer plus de temps sur ses projets officieux.

Le temps passa agréablement, œuvrant entre amis et s'épanouissant chacun dans leur travail. La vie allait bon train à la Tour Shinra, et Hirasawa se réjouissait de faire enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Mais cela ne pouvait durer éternellement, et un jour, tout bascula. Ce fameux jour où Gast monta une expédition pour le Cratère Nord.

Il avait peut-être découvert la localisation du cadavre d'une authentique Cetra.

.

* * *

.

 _Cratère Nord, Octobre 1977_

La météo était mauvaise, et l'hélicoptère des Turks qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici ne put directement se poser dans le cratère au risque qu'une bourrasque envoie s'écraser l'engin contre ses parois abruptes. L'équipe, composée des quatre scientifiques, effectuèrent alors l'ascension et la descente par voie terrestre et bien que le voyage fut rude à cause du matériel qu'ils portaient, ils arrivèrent finalement au cœur du cratère, son sol recouvert d'innombrables couches de glaces formant une strate. Les vents glacials y étaient déjà plus calmes, mais ils parvinrent à totalement leur y échapper quand ils allumèrent leur lampe-torche et pénétrèrent dans une fente résultant de l'érosion de la strate, prenant plus l'allure d'une grotte qu'autre chose.

Animés par leur excitation, ils déballèrent leur matériel malgré la fatigue et se mirent à frapper de leur pioche les parois autour d'eux. Ils ne savaient pas exactement où il fallait creuser, mais ils avaient la certitude que ce qu'ils convoitaient était là, quelque part…

Il leur fallut plusieurs heures d'acharnement avant qu'une forme apparaisse à travers la transparence de la glace. L'adrénaline saisit chaque fibre de leur être, et avec un tel enthousiasme, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour enfin trouver ce pourquoi ils avaient rejoint les neiges éternelles du cratère.

Une forme humanoïde et féminine se dessina à travers les couches de glace, et Erwin, Gast, Zenji et Grimoire dévisagèrent alors sa peau bleue-grise et ses cheveux blancs. Un semblant de vie trahissait son inertie grâce à la lueur incandescente qui brillait dans le fond de son unique œil gauche, preuve qu'elle n'était pas totalement morte. Des morceaux organiques rougeoyant jaillissaient çà et là de son corps, mais les quatre hommes ne s'attardèrent pas sur leur étrangeté et se fixèrent à leur tour tandis qu'un sourire victorieux parcourait leurs lèvres.

\- C'est vraiment… ? commença à demander Erwin avec espoir et excitation.

\- Oui. C'en est forcément une, confirma Gast.

Ils l'avaient fait. Ils l'avaient vraiment fait.

Ils venaient de trouver une authentique Cetra, conservée ici dans sa gangue de glace depuis apparemment des siècles. Les scientifiques passèrent le reste de la journée à dégager leur trouvaille, imaginant avec émerveillement l'ampleur que pourrait avoir leur découverte.

Si seulement ils en avaient eu idée…

Zenji, qui s'occupait d'élargir le passage pour permettre à l'hélicoptère d'hélitreuiller le corps de l'Ancien, cessa brusquement de marteler la glace de sa pioche. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Il y a quelque chose ici ! alerta-t-il à l'attention des autres scientifiques.

Ces derniers le rejoignirent immédiatement, et ils tentèrent avec lui de deviner la nature de la nouvelle forme qui se dessinait dans la glace.

\- Une partie de son corps ? proposa Grimoire en pointant du pouce l'être cryogénisé un peu plus loin.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! s'exclama joyeusement Erwin en commençant à marteler la paroi.

Ils parvinrent à récupérer ce trésor encore entouré de glace, et ils se penchèrent dessus avec une légère déception.

On aurait dit une main, mais qui n'était incontestablement pas humaine. Elle était beaucoup plus grande et trapue, empruntant ses dimensions à celles d'un Chocobo, alors que des écailles noires la recouvraient jusqu'au bout de ses cinq doigts qui s'ornaient de redoutables serres. Il s'agissait finalement plus d'une patte animale que d'une main humaine. Elle avait été sectionnée du bras de son propriétaire au niveau du poignet, et les irrégularités démontraient qu'elle avait été arrachée à grand coup de dents, en une incontestable et redoutable morsure. Peut-être était-elle tombée ici suite à un violent affrontement… Mais quand et comment ?

\- Cela ne vient pas du même organisme… Je pencherais plus pour une serre de monstre, remarqua Gast en contemplant pensivement les écailles de jais. Pourtant, cette patte et la Cetra proviennent d'une strate du même âge…

\- Donc ils ont forcément été cryogénisés à la même époque, en déduisit Grimoire de sa voix grave et calme.

\- Laissons tomber ce truc ! proposa Erwin en se redressant. Ça vaut quedal !

Tous retournèrent à leur occupation… Tous sauf Zenji.

\- Une petite seconde, vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange ? les interpela-il alors.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Gast qui passait des cordes autour de la gangue de glace où était emprisonnée sa découverte afin qu'elle puisse être hélitreuillée.

\- Eh bien, que cette patte soit encore là ! fit Hirasawa avec un ton évident. Ce n'est plus qu'un ensemble de tissus morts, elle aurait normalement dû s'évaporer et repartir dans la Rivière de la Vie !

\- Bah ! Va savoir ! rétorqua Erwin d'une manière qui lui fit comprendre qu'aucun d'eux trois ne s'en souciait.

Ils étaient tous bien trop aveuglés par le succès de leur mission pour s'accorder un moment de réflexion à ce sujet. Zenji ne leur en voulut pas, compréhensif, mais il renonça pas pour autant.

\- Je l'emmène quand même avec moi. Monstre ou pas, peut-être que cette relique d'un autre âge a un lien avec la Cetra… expliqua-t-il.

Mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet. Gast, Grimoire et Erwin ne semblaient pas particulièrement convaincus par la valeur de sa trouvaille à côté de celle de l'Ancien. Néanmoins, ils laissèrent la liberté à leur collègue de l'isoler dans un sac isotherme, embarquant également quelques échantillons de glace.

Ayant terminé ce qu'ils avaient à faire, les scientifiques remballèrent leur matériel, et une fois que la météo se montra moins capricieuse, ils contactèrent les Turks pour qu'ils viennent les chercher avec leur hélicoptère.

\- La mission est un franc succès ! les informa Erwin avec enthousiasme.

\- Très bien. Un autre hélicoptère est en chemin pour hélitreuiller votre _échantillon_ , informa simplement le pilote. Vous avez trouvé autre chose ?

C'était bien le cas, mais pourtant aucun d'entre eux n'évoqua la patte couverte d'écailles que Zenji portait dans son sac isotherme, tous partant du principe que la Shinra n'en porterait aucun intérêt. Surtout s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une patte de monstre.

L'engin décolla, et tout ce beau monde repartit alors en direction de Midgar où plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

.

* * *

.

La découverte du corps de la Cetra cryogénisée vint tout chambouler.

C'était un évènement historique, et surtout miraculeux étant donné que tout le monde ne croyait pas forcément à l'existence révolue des Anciens.

Les quatre scientifiques étaient très fiers de leur trouvaille. C'était l'aboutissement de longs mois de labeur…

Mais une fois encore, la réalité vint les frapper.

Le Président Shinra, qui était fort ravi de cette découverte, l'attribua entièrement à Gast étant donné que ce dernier étudiait les Anciens depuis plus longtemps que quiconque et était le mieux renseigné à leur sujet. Ayant ses propres projets pour la Cetra et voulant probablement que cela reste secret, il décida de faire muter le Professeur Faremis et « sa » trouvaille au Manoir Shinra, à Nibelheim.

Ce fut un coup terrible pour le groupe d'amis, le quatuor étant contraint d'être séparé car ne pouvant discuter les ordres de leur patron… Et Gast se retrouva contraint de travailler avec un scientifique qui était à lui tout seul l'incarnation de la corruption de l'Entreprise : Hojo. Tout le monde savait que ce dernier considérait les autres scientifiques comme des concurrents. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les disqualifier pour étendre sa portée dans les laboratoires et s'approprier au passage des recherches qui ne lui appartenaient pas… Ce qui fit beaucoup s'inquiéter les trois autres pour leur ami.

Il quitta donc la Tour Shinra, et en guise d'adieux, les quatre hommes choisirent ensemble le nom de la Cetra. Ainsi fut baptisée _Jénova_.

La suite des évènements fut encore moins réjouissante. A vrai dire, ce n'était que le début.

Grimoire fut lui aussi muté. Ses derniers travaux sur les Matérias correspondaient avec ceux d'une jeune scientifique d'un autre secteur, une certaine Lucrecia Crescent… Alors lui aussi fut contraint de partir pour aller travailler avec elle, bien qu'elle promettait d'être plus agréable à vivre qu'Hojo.

Puis vint le coup de grâce : le départ d'Erwin. N'étant que simple assistant, il n'avait plus sa place dans ce laboratoire sans les Professeur Valentine et Faremis et on le déplaça lui aussi. Zenji avait bien tenté de convaincre le Président de le prendre comme assistant, mais cela fut vain : il n'avait pas l'influence de Gast, et sa demande ne fut pas entendu.

Le quatuor se retrouvait ainsi éparpillé, déchiré, et Zenji était désormais le dernier scientifique dans ce vaste laboratoire qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir été muté.

Cela fut terriblement démotivant. Il avait l'impression de revenir à cette époque où il était encore livré à lui-même dans cette maudite Tour… Mais il se consolait en se disant qu'il valait mieux pour lui d'être seul plutôt que contraint de travailler avec une pourriture telle qu'Hojo.

Zenji était démotivé, mais pas désespéré. Ses conditions de travail étaient devenues très difficile sans les gamineries d'Erwin, la voix calme de Grimoire pour le rappeler à l'ordre lorsque ce dernier se déconcentrait trop, et la sagesse de Gast qui remplissait merveilleusement bien son rôle de chef d'équipe… Mais il ne comptait pas démissionner pour autant. Ce mode de vie était dur, mais il avait déjà survécu à cela alors il pouvait très bien continuer. Il lui fallait de plus assurer l'avenir de sa femme et de son fils, alors il replongea le nez dans son travail avec l'image du parfait employé fidèle.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre ses expérimentations secrètes.

Et pour le moment, son intérêt était porté sur l'étrange échantillon de matière organique qu'il avait ramené du Cratère Nord.

.

* * *

.

Zenji s'installa derrière son bureau, dans ce grand laboratoire devenu bien trop vide. Il sortit du sac isotherme sa mystérieuse trouvaille et la regarda patiemment tandis que ses entraves de glaces fondaient progressivement et la libéraient…

Une question le taraudait.

Pourquoi donc cette relique existait-elle toujours ? Comment ce morceau de corps sans vie avait-il pu traverser les âges sans jamais rejoindre le flux spirituel de Gaia ?

Même conservé dans de la glace, un organisme mort tel qu'un membre arraché rejoignait inévitablement la Rivière de la Vie lorsqu'il qu'il se retrouvait séparés de son corps d'origine. Le processus de retour à la Planète débutait lorsque les cellules commençaient à se dégrader et à s'autodétruire. Jénova en était le meilleur exemple : elle avait été épargnée par ce phénomène car contrairement à la serre qui avait été arrachée de son propriétaire et n'était donc qu'un morceau de chair sans vie, la Cetra avait été entièrement cryogénisés et n'avait donc pas rejoint la Rivière de la Vie puisqu'elle n'était pas totalement morte, ce qui lui avait permis de traverser les âges.

Il n'existait qu'un seul moyen capable d'enrailler le processus et empêcher un organisme mort de retourner à la Planète : le plonger dans de la Mako. Elle était capable de stimuler suffisamment les cellules pour les empêcher de s'autodétruire, et donc de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Or, la Mako était une invention récente de la Shinra… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi après des siècles, cette serre était-elle restée là, piégée dans la strate ?

Comme pour faire écho à ses questionnements, la patte aux écailles de jais face à lui qui était désormais libérée de la glace commença soudain à se désagréger en une multitude de lumières vertes, rejoignant lentement la Rivière de la Vie. Paniqué, il la replongea instinctivement dans les morceaux de glace qu'il avait ramené du Cratère Nord, n'ayant pas de Mako à portée de main. La dégradation se stoppa alors, faisant taire les petites lumières, et le brun fut soulagé d'avoir échappé au pire malgré le fait que la grande majorité de l'échantillon s'était désintégrée, ne laissant que quelques morceaux de chair.

Sauf que sa mésaventure lui permit d'avoir un début de réponse à ses questionnements.

\- Alors c'est cette glace qui l'empêche de retourner à la Planète… Mais comment une telle chose est possible ?

Bouleversé par l'histoire de cette étrange relique, Zenji lui accorda alors de plus en plus d'importance. Les mystères qui l'entouraient lui occupaient l'esprit et apaisait la douleur suite au départ de ses amis.

Il commença par étudier les propriétés de cette fameuse glace, cherchant à comprendre comment elle était parvenue à enrailler le processus de retour à la Planète comme seule la Mako était capable de le faire. A son plus grand étonnement, il découvrit qu'elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, étant même on ne pouvait plus banale hormis peut-être sa forte teneur en minéraux. Voulant s'assurer que c'était bien cela qui empêchait les cellules de la serre de s'altérer, il en recueillit quelques-unes de son échantillon et les plongea dans une eau qu'il avait lui-même minéralisée. Le résultat fut sans appel : elles ne se dégradaient pas et restaient telles quelles, comme si ce genre de milieu minéralisé les stabilisait après avoir pourtant été séparées du corps principal.

Zenji fut impressionné. Ce n'était donc pas la glace ou bien l'eau qui étaient hors du commun, mais bien cette patte écailleuse d'un autre âge ! Visiblement, les minéraux avaient le don de stimuler ses cellules comme le ferait de la Mako, même celles mortes, et cela permettait de les maintenir plus ou moins en vie puisqu'elles ne pouvaient s'altérer. C'était un cas inédit.

Ce constat lui donna un coup de fouet monumental. Il avait face à lui un organisme capable d'être _stimulé_ par de simple minéraux, tout comme le faisait la Mako… Et cela lui ouvrait à présent de nouvelles possibilités sur son projet visant à améliorer la médecine.

Il se félicita alors d'avoir insisté pour embarquer avec lui cette patte. Il avait fait une découverte inespérée, miraculeuse. Et peut-être aussi importante que Jénova. Une découverte qui remettait beaucoup de chose en question…

Mais Zenji continua de cultiver le secret de son existence, étudiant son spécimen entre deux projets pour la Compagnie qui ne se doutait de rien. Oh non, cette fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser la Shinra fourrer son nez là-dedans… Car il avait découvert depuis peu ce que cette dernière avait fait de ses recherches sur la Mako : étant donnée qu'elle agissait comme un dopant et optimisait l'organisme, aiguisait les réflexes et augmentait la robustesse… On avait commencé à en injecter aux membres du SOLDAT.

Apprendre que son travail n'avait jamais été utilisé pour la médecine lui fit perdre le peu d'estime qu'il avait encore pour l'Entreprise. Toutes ses recherches n'avaient servi qu'à renforce son bras armé et ainsi son emprise sur le monde.

Mais tout n'était pas perdu : il venait de mettre la main sur des cellules extraordinaires. Des cellules qui pouvaient survivre à la mort en étant simplement optimisées par des minéraux… Et s'il parvenait à comprendre leur fonctionnellement, peut-être pourrait-il appliquer cette mécanique aux hommes et ainsi, sauver des vies avec simplement des minéraux… Ce qui était beaucoup plus sain que le liquide artificiel qu'était la Mako.

Il ne faisait donc aucun doute que dès lors que la Compagnie aurait vent de l'incroyable potentiel des cellules qu'il avait trouvé, elle chercherait immédiatement à l'utiliser dans la même continuité qu'un dopant… Et il ne voulait éprouver à nouveau la culpabilité d'avoir contribué à rendre la Shinra plus forte.

Non, cette nouvelle découverte ne devait pas finir entre de mauvaises mains. Il lui réservait d'autre projets, autre que celui de rendre la Compagnie plus despotique encore.

Son premier objectif fut d'identifier les cellules qu'il y avait face à lui. Il voulait savoir quel organisme sur Gaia pouvait bien posséder un génotype aussi particulier…

Il étudia les cellules, décoda son ADN… Mais il eut beau passer des heures à les comparer à celles des espèces vivantes à la surface de Gaia, aucune ne correspondait : la créature à qui il avait à faire appartenait donc à une espèce éteinte.

Il n'avait donc pas affaire à un monstre. Ces derniers avaient toujours existé et avaient traversé des siècles d'évolution sans jamais changer ou s'éteindre, puisqu'ils étaient le produit perpétuel du rejet des maux de Gaia. Et pourtant, il remarqua une ressemblance génétique commune avec toutes les espèces de monstres existants...

Cela ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup : une créature dont l'espèce n'existait plus à l'époque actuelle et qui de plus, était une sorte de monstre qui n'en était pas un ? C'était incompréhensible… Et était-il possible qu'elle soit liée aux Cetras au vu de la proximité de sa découverte avec Jénova ? Ou tout simplement au vu de l'extinction simultanée de ces deux races ?

Les questions commencèrent très vite à s'amonceler, et la cervelle de Zenji commença à surchauffer… Mais dans le bon sens du terme. L'idée d'être confronté à un aussi grand problème attisait sa motivation car il savait que les grandes victoires se méritaient.

Il décida de s'organiser et de commencer-là où il avait quelques pistes.

\- Bon, cette créature a partagé l'époque des Cetras… Il doit bien y avoir une trace de leur existence dans les anciennes légendes !

Et par chance, ce laboratoire appartenait à Gast… Et ce dernier y avait accumulé des années de recherches et de connaissances sur les Anciens, des informations qu'il avait obtenues en voyageant à travers le monde et en menant diverses expéditions à la surface de Gaia. Cela semblait être un bon endroit où commencer à chercher.

Zenji abandonna ainsi son microscope pour fouiller les quantités astronomiques de documents qui tapissaient le labo, espérant tomber sur quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'identifier la relique.

Autant dire qu'il y passa des semaines. Des semaines à examiner un à un les documents rangés dans les placards du laboratoire tout en faisant mine de travailler pour que la Shinra ne se doute pas des recherches officieuses. Mais les jours passaient et il commença à perdre espoir, ne trouvant rien de concordant avec ce qu'il cherchait… Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un vieux dossier.

Un nom y était négligemment griffonné : « Archétype ».

\- Jamais entendu parler… grommela-t-il alors qu'il prenait le dossier pour le passer au crible.

Il s'attarda sur sa mince épaisseur qui laissait deviner que Gast avait rapidement renoncé à étudier ce sujet, probablement par faute d'éléments. Il l'avait délaissé depuis des années à en juger la couleur jaunie du papier, et Zenji se laissa entrainer par la curiosité en constatant le nombre ridicule et navrant de documents qui y étaient rangés. Les premiers furent de vieux clichés. Il reconnut aussitôt l'endroit au vu de son monument en forme de coquillage : c'était la Cité Perdue, là où se tenait le dernier Temple Cetra existant encore. Il ne s'étonna pas des photos des vieilles peintures rupestres sur les murs, représentant la Rivière de la Vie dans toute sa splendeur…

En revanche, il sentit quelque chose se déclencher en lui lorsque son regard se posa sur un cliché à première vue comme les autres, mais qui l'interpella par la représentation murale qui y figurait : on y voyait le dessin d'un groupe de Cetra, et ce qui attira le plus son attention fut l'immense créature noire qui semblait entourer le groupe de ses bras de manière protectrice. Son corps était curieusement représenté, semblait progressivement s'extirper de la Rivière de la Vie comme si elle le façonnait.

Sentant son cœur rebondir dans sa poitrine, il s'empressa de parcourir les quelques observations que Gast y avait écrites de manière bâclée.

\- _Cette peinture rupestre me fait tourner en bourrique_ , lu-t-il attentivement. _Je l'ai retrouvé dans une pièce reculée du Temple, suivit des pictogrammes suivants : « Gardiens » et « Archétypes ». Cette découverte est une première, car d'après ce qu'elle cherche à représenter, cela voudrait dire que les Cetras bénéficiaient d'importants protecteurs pour les accompagner dans leurs voyages à travers le monde… Et pourtant, la seule trace de leur existence est cette petite peinture. C'est à n'y rien comprendre, mais la datation de la représentation ne laisse aucun doute : ces êtres, les Archétypes, auraient partagés la même ère que les Cetras et ont été vraisemblablement conçus par la Rivière de la Vie… Mais cette espèce protectrice, si elle a véritablement existée, est vraisemblablement éteinte pour des raisons qu'aucune autre peinture ne mentionne…Tout comme les Anciens. Ce sujet mériterait d'être approfondit, mais au vu du cruel manque d'éléments en ma possession, le Shinra ne continuera jamais de me financer pour ces recherches… Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de fermer ce dossier qui ne demeura à jamais qu'une théorie aux yeux du monde._

Ce fut comme une matraque lourde de vérités qui s'abattit sur la conscience de Zenji. Bon sang, tout concordait ! Un être au corps noir, né de la Rivière de la Vie - mais contrairement à un monstre, de manière pure et volontaire de la part de cette dernière. Un être dont l'espèce s'était éteinte pour des raisons inconnues en même temps que les Cetras : un Archétype.

Et comme preuve ultime, il avait trouvé ce morceau de corps auprès de Jénova, la potentielle Cetra.

Se savoir soudain en la possession d'un probable échantillon d'Archétype lui donna des ailes. Il en voulait plus, il voulait en comprendre plus, étudier plus !

Il se précipita ainsi de nouveau sur ses microscopes pour tâcher d'en apprendre plus sur ces fameux Gardiens, mais il fut brusquement rattrapé par la réalité : ce qu'il restait de la patte n'était qu'un ensemble de tissus morts, tout juste assez stabilisés grâce aux minéraux dans lesquels il était conservé et qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Hormis le regarder et voir de quoi était fait son ADN, il ne pouvait pas interagir davantage avec, mener des expériences et des tests pour mieux le comprendre…

Il était dans une impasse évidente.

Le seul moyen d'en sortir serait de ramener à la vie toutes ces cellules pour enfin constater comment elles fonctionnaient. Or, il n'existait pas de pouvoir sur Gaia pour ressusciter un organisme, il serait au courant sinon.

\- Par la Déesse Minerva… Comment faire ?

Bien embêté, il se lança dans diverses expérimentations dans l'espoir de trouver la bonne.

Il commença par immerger des cellules dans de la Mako, recherchant des réactions positives puisque les minéraux réagissaient sur elles de la même manière… Mais il n'obtint pas du tout l'effet escompté : les cellules de l'Archétypes semblaient se recroqueviller au contact du fluide, comme si elles n'étaient en rien compatibles avec cette matière issue de la fabrication des hommes, et non de la nature.

Désemparé en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien ainsi, que seuls les minéraux avaient une influence bénéfique sur les Gardiens, il commença à tourner en rond. L'incapacité à continuer ses recherches le rendait fou : il était devenu accro comme jamais auparavant à ses travaux, galvanisé à la simple idée d'être à l'aube d'une incroyable découverte… Et puis, toutes ces heures de travail et d'acharnement ne pouvaient pas se conclure par un cul-de-sac !

Il prit alors une résolution. Une idée aberrante, mais nécessaire s'il voulait progresser.

Puisque les cellules ne pourraient pas revenir à la vie, eh bien il fallait en créer de nouvelles. Et la seule manière était de récupérer l'ADN de l'Archétype pour le greffer sur un nouveau support sur lequel exister.

Autrement dit, recréer un Archétype.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple…

Tout d'abord, ses tentatives devraient se faire sur des cellules souches et non des cellules déjà développées… Sinon, l'ADN ne pourrait jamais s'y intégrer. Il devait donc avoir recours à une insémination sur une mère porteuse

Ensuite, il fallait prendre en compte le fait que les Gardiens n'avaient pas été des animaux. Ils avaient été fabriqués par la Planète pour répondre aux besoins des Cetras, mais ils avaient été malgré tout l'équivalemment « pure » des monstres dont ils avaient reçu la mission de détruire.

La logique voudrait donc que la greffe devait s'effectuer sur des cellules de monstres puisqu'ils étaient un ADN assez similaire… Or, c'était impossible.

Car les monstres, tout comme les Archétypes, n'étaient pas « nés ». Ils étaient conçus par la Rivière de la Vie, bien qu'involontairement, et étaient donc asexués. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se reproduire entre eux, et par conséquent, Zenji ne pourrait jamais utiliser de monstre comme mère porteuse malgré leur génétique commune. Cela voulait dire qu'il devait utiliser un être vivant…

Et cela marquait le début des problèmes.

Son laboratoire ne disposait pas de telles installations. Il savait que d'autres laboratoires dans la Tour en possédaient, mais il n'avait aucune chance d'y accéder puisqu'il n'en avait pas l'autorisation… Et ses recherches sur les Gardiens n'existant pas aux yeux de l'Entreprise.

En bref, il ne pourrait jamais faire ça ici, pas dans la Tour. Ça voulait dire qu'il lui faudrait établir son propre laboratoire clandestin, et certainement pas en ville puisque la Shinra contrôlait tout ici… Mais dans ce cas-là, il ne pourrait pas jongler entre son travail et ses expérimentations secrètes. Il ne pourrait pas gérer un tel emploi du temps.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une possibilité : quitter la Compagnie.

Il commença à sérieusement y songer. Après tout, il détestait cet endroit. Certes, il ne verrait pas ailleurs des instruments scientifiques aussi perfectionnés, mais il était débrouillard et il trouverait bien ce dont il avait besoin pour bâtir son propre labo. Il ne voulait plus être asservi par la Shinra. Il voulait être libre de pouvoir enfin mener ses propres expériences, accomplir ce pourquoi il avait postulé là-bas à l'origine : faire progresser la médecine. Et maintenant qu'il effleurait cette possibilité grâce aux cellules d'Archétype, il ne comptait pas laisser passer cette chance.

Mais d'un autre côté, c'était justement ça le problème : il avait choisi de travailler ici. Et en faisant cela, il s'était mis dans de beaux draps.

Etant scientifique, il partageait avec l'Entreprise un bon nombre de ses secrets et cette dernière ne le laisserait certainement pas partir tranquillement avec. Les Turks n'existaient pas pour faire joli et Zenji savait qu'il serait recherché s'il désertait. Ce qui mettrait sa famille en danger. Et c'était l'aspect de sa décision le plus difficile.

Dépendant entièrement de lui, sa femme et son fils seraient obligés de le suivre et de subir les conséquences de ses choix. Il leur faudrait tous déménager et fuir, et ce n'était pas l'avenir qu'il avait espéré pour eux…

Mais le Professeur Hirasawa ne pouvait plus reculer. Plus maintenant. Il était allé trop loin pour ça.

Sachant ce qui l'attendait s'il posait sa démission, il réfléchit à une mise en scène qui lui permettrait de fuir la ville. Il chercha également un endroit où il pourrait fuir et s'établir avec sa famille, loin de la Shinra.

Et quand il eut décidé du jour et prévenu sa famille qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter, il passa à l'action.

.

* * *

.

 _Midgar, Tour Shinra, Février 1979_

La silhouette de Zenji traversa les couloirs de la Tour. Ses poings étaient crispés, les muscles de son visage tendus et sa mâchoire serrée à s'en casser les dents. Il avançait d'un pas décidé vers son laboratoire, l'adrénaline ruisselant dans ses veines en lui donnant la force d'avancer vers l'avenir qu'il avait choisi.

Ce serait ce jour-ci. Il allait mettre un terme à sa condition d'employé de la Shinra.

Il pénétra dans la pièce et saisit, non sans une certaine appréhension, la petite capsule métallique où était préservée dans une eau minéralisée les échantillons d'Archétype. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire mettrait à jamais son existence en danger, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il ne pouvait pas se dégonfler et retourner à sa vie misérable de scientifique exploité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en méditant une dernière fois aux conséquences qu'auraient ses actes sur sa vie et celle de sa famille… Mais il savait au fond de lui que son geste ferait assurément plus de bien que de mal.

Il avait découvert cette serre, il l'avait étudié, découvert les incroyables possibilités de ses cellules et mis sur pied un projet dont il devait assumer les responsabilités… Et défendre des mauvaises convoitises.

Il avait fait son choix.

Résolu, il enfourna dans sa poche le petit objet abritant les dernières cellules des Gardiens, puis renversa le tiroir contenant tous ses dossiers où il avait rédigé ses découvertes, aussi bien sur les Archétypes en général que sur leur réaction à l'eau minéralisée. Quand tous furent bien exposés au sol, il alluma l'alarme incendie qui s'enclencha immédiatement : de puissants jets d'eau se déversèrent des tuyaux fixés au plafond pour venir se répandre sur le sol et les dossiers, puis l'encre sur les feuilles se dilua bientôt jusqu'à devenir illisible. Les papiers se ramollirent et se collèrent jusqu'à ne former qu'un tas inutilisable d'informations.

\- Voilà qui est fait, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en observant ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il ne cilla pas en voyant toutes ses heures de persévérance partir en fumé, car chacune des phrases qu'il avait pu écrire dans ces dossiers étaient toutes gravées dans sa mémoire. Après tout, c'étaient _ses_ travaux, et rien n'était perdu : il ne faisait que s'enfuir. Il poursuivrait ses recherches plus tard, dans un laboratoire clandestin.

Fier de lui, il sortit alors de la pièce en affichant un air innocent et faussement paniqué par l'alarme. Il quitta ainsi les étages du bâtiment rattachés au département scientifique, se mêlant à la foule qui se dirigeait avec empressement vers les issues de secours.

.

* * *

.

La Shinra comprit tard, bien trop tard que cette fausse alerte incendie avait permis de dissimuler la fuite de Zenji Hirasawa. Les mystérieux documents détruits dans son labo témoignaient de sa culpabilité… Mais aussi qu'il avait œuvré dans l'ombre de la Compagnie et mis les voiles avec des expérimentations secrètes.

Et il avait largement eu le temps de quitter la ville avec sa famille.

Pourtant, dans la Tour Shinra, des hommes couraient dans toutes les directions, certains armés, d'autres en blouse blanche. Tout le monde avait été mobilisé pour faire face à la crise que la Compagnie traversait. Le laboratoire fut fouillé, mais les dossiers concernant ses expérimentations secrètes étaient inexploitables à cause de l'eau qui s'était déversée dessus. Seul de rares informations avaient été effacée, y compris le nom qui figurait en gros titre sur les documents, encore lisible : « PROJET A ».

Le Professeur Zenji Hirasawa était désormais devenu un fugitif.

Sa maison fut fouillée de fond en comble, mais aucun indice ne fut trouvé quant à la direction qu'il avait pu prendre en s'enfuyant. Zenji n'avait pas de voisin, personne hormis sa femme et son fils, et peu de personnes purent donc témoigner de sa disparition ni de ses intentions. Incapables de retrouver sa trace, sa tête fut mise à prix et des hélicoptères survolèrent Midgar dans ses moindres recoins. Les Turks fouillèrent les bâtiments et patrouillèrent dans la ville comme dans les taudis avec zèle, ayant pourtant conscience qu'avec son QI de scientifique, le fugitif ne serait pas assez idiot pour revenir mettre les pieds ici.

Depuis son bureau, le Président s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un scientifique détournait des ressources à son entreprise à des fins personnelles… En revanche, c'était la première fois que l'un d'entre eux parvenait à s'échapper sans en subir les conséquences.

Et il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Zenji n'avait certainement pas pris le risque de fuir pour des futilités : il l'avait fait pour ses expérimentations clandestines. Il avait à tous les coups fait une découverte très prometteuse et avait choisi de ne l'avoir que pour lui.

Il fallait le retrouver… Et découvrir ce qu'il avait voulu cacher au péril de sa vie.

N'ayant pas davantage d'informations sur la mystérieuse expérience et n'en connaissant pas sa nature, ne pouvait donc pas prévoir les conséquences qu'elle aurait en liberté. La retrouver elle aussi était, par conséquent, primordial.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil se couchait sur l'étincelante ville de Midgar, et au loin se mêlait à la circulation dense d'une autoroute une voiture comme toutes les autres. Un homme aux cheveux noirs était au volant, et une femme au regard inquiet scrutait les rétroviseurs depuis le siège passager. A l'arrière, un petit garçon de cinq ans tenait fermement dans ses bras un objet enroulé dans un paquet de serviettes.

C'était une petite capsule en métal, abritant l'unique héritage des Archétype de Gaia. Ou comme l'avait appelé Zenji, le « _Projet A_ »…

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce 1er chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aurez aimé :)

N'hésitez pas à poser des questions et à donner votre avis : c'est important pour moi et ça me permettra de m'améliorer ! :) Je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !

A la prochaine !

.

 _PS : Je ne sais pas pouvoir vous, mais à chaque fois que je pense à Jénova, je pense à la Chose dans « The Thing » X'D ça doit être à cause de sa capacité à imiter et infecter des organismes vivants… Et du fait qu'elle ait été retrouvée dans de la glace. Etant donné que le film est sorti bien avant la sortie de Final Fantasy VII, peut-être que Square Enix s'est en fait inspiré de la Chose pour concevoir Jénova… ;)_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Paradis

C'est parti pour un deuxième chapitre !

Bon alors, les Archétypes, les minéraux, la Cellule Primitive, un certain Professeur Hirasawa qui déserte avec son expérience… Eh oui ! Pour ceux qui l'ont reconnu, je me suis bien inspirée du manga « _Le dragon qui rêvait de crépuscule_ ». Je trouve dommage qu'il ait été bâclé en deux tomes car l'histoire est très intéressante et aurait pu devenir une bonne série. Une fois de plus, ne paniquez pas si vous connaissez pas, c'est sans conséquence ;)

Comme il s'agit entre autre d'une rencontre entre deux univers ( « Final Fantasy VII » et « Le Dragon qui rêvait de crépuscule » ) j'ai hésité à en faire un crossover mais dans le fond, le contexte ne sera pas le même et les personnages du manga ne sont pas du tout présents ( à part Hirasawa que je me suis réappropriée ), alors j'ai préféré en faire une simple fanfiction sur le fandom de FFVII.

Très bonne lecture ! :)

.

 _Les Univers de Square Enix et de Akira Himekawa ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 **.**

 **Chapitre II : Paradis**

 _Dix ans plus tard, 1989_

L'aube se levait paisiblement sur l'ile. Le soleil apparaissait et peignait la voute céleste d'un somptueux dégradé aux couleurs chatoyantes. La rosée perlait le long des herbes verdoyantes et des hauts palmiers qui dominaient le lac siégeant au centre de l'ile, lui donnant presque l'allure d'un gigantesque atoll. Dans les arbres les feuilles bruissaient et parmi elles, les oiseaux accueillaient le jour par leurs chants mélodieux. Les vagues s'abattaient avec indolence sur la plage, étalant une mousse d'écume presque aussi blanche que le sable du rivage.

On aurait pu croire à la petite utopie du monde parfait, dénué de violence, dégageant seulement un doux sentiment d'harmonie et de paix…

C'était l'un des rares paradis encore existants de Gaia : l'ile était séparée du monde, loin des côtes de Wutaï. N'ayant jamais été répertoriée, elle n'apparaissait par conséquent sur aucune carte, ce qui lui permettait de rester vierge et inviolée par l'homme colonial.

Et pourtant, une petite famille y vivait.

Coupés de la civilisation, ces gens y demeuraient sans aides extérieures : l'ile leur fournissait tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. L'eau du lac était pure et un troupeau de Chocobos se prélassaient dans les plaines, alors que se faufilaient dans les forêts de petits animaux et gibiers. Divers fruits poussaient en abondance dans l'épaisse végétation, révélant des saveurs qu'aucun autre agrume commercialisé sur le contient ne saurait égaler.

Une petite fille était assise sur les berges du lac, accompagnée d'un Chocobo qui grattait la terre de son bec à côté d'elle, à l'affut du moindre insecte. Les pieds nus dans l'eau, elle observait avec rêverie la surface du bassin qui scintillait sous l'éclat du soleil levant. Du haut de ses dix ans, on pouvait deviner un petit corps agile qui montait facilement dans les arbres et qui n'avait pas peur de se jeter dans la mer quand le soleil disparaissait et qu'il faisait nuit noire. Elle avait des cheveux de jais indisciplinés qui lui tombaient sur les épaules en une masse lisse et sauvage. Son visage enfantin dégageait la candeur même, mais abritait un regard farouche comme aucun autre…

Car l'iris de ses yeux était anormalement rouge.

Tout à coup le ventre de la petite gargouilla, réclamant sa pitance, et une grimace déforma brièvement son joli minois. C'était l'heure du petit déjeuné, et elle avait faim, terriblement faim... Mais elle attendait pourtant patiemment au bord de ce lac, ne cherchant curieusement pas à cueillir les baies qui poussaient à moins de six mètres d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Aaron ? souffla-t-elle d'un air boudeur en remuant ses pieds et faisant s'agiter des rides à la surface de l'eau. Il avait pourtant promit qu'il allait me faire goûter de l'herbe ou quelque chose comme ça…

Son grand frère avait insisté pour lui faire découvrir un nouveau genre de nourriture et elle avait joué le jeu en ne mangeant pas de la matinée … Mais il était en retard. Vraiment très en retard. Elle essaya bien de calmer son impatience et de se concentrer sur autre chose que son estomac… Mais rien n'y fit.

 _« Il en met du temps… »_ songea-t-elle en entendant son ventre gargouiller de plus belle alors que la désagréable sensation de la faim lui serrait le ventre.

Une plume jaune effleura son épaule, et elle posa un regard innocent sur le Chocobo à côté d'elle. Ce dernier avait la tête au-dessus de l'eau et cherchait à la boire sans mouiller son plumage. En l'observant, les pupilles de l'enfant s'affinèrent soudainement comme ceux d'un reptile, dénonçant l'idée qui la traversa.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil était à présent haut dans le ciel, la matinée s'étant bien avancée. Un jeune garçon marchait difficilement sur le passage menant au lac, se frayant un chemin à travers la nature luxuriante de l'ile. Il avait demandé la veille à sa jeune sœur de l'y rejoindre, mais il avait pris du retard en aidant son père à nettoyer la maison. Il réfléchissait déjà à la façon dont il devrait s'excuser : ne l'ayant pas prévenu, elle devait l'attendre depuis plus de deux heures maintenant et il s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps.

Aaron avait la quinzaine, et était donc plus jeune que son corps grand et robuste le laissait croire. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, et une mèche désordonnée cachait un regard aux yeux verts clairs qu'il tenait de son père. A vrai dire, il tenait beaucoup de lui pour ce qui était de l'apparence physique… Mais pour ce qui était du caractère, c'était une autre histoire.

Progressant péniblement sur le chemin pourtant déjà tracé – la végétation sauvage étant difficile à discipliner -, la forêt finit par se faire moins dense et la brève apparition du lac à travers les arbres lui indiqua qu'il était arrivé. Alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la rive, quelque chose attira son attention sur le sol et le stoppa net dans son élan : on aurait dit l'une des serres d'un Chocobo coupée net à l'articulation de la cheville, entourée d'une tache vermeille qui formait une trainée jusqu'à la berge du bassin. Sans appréhension, il suivit les traces de sang en imaginant facilement la scène qu'il s'apprêtait à voir.

La tête seule de l'animal reposait sur le sol, souillant le rivage de pourpre. Quelques plumes étaient éparpillées un peu partout, laissant imaginer une scène de lutte et que l'oiseau s'était violement débattu. Du sang maculait les galets blancs de la rive et la deuxième serre apparue dans son champ de vision, dépassant brièvement d'un buisson sur sa gauche comme si on avait cherché à la cacher. Son regard se reporta finalement sur la forme mouvante face à lui et qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas encore aperçu.

Sa sœur était là, couverte d'hémoglobine, et tâchait de se nettoyer dans l'eau cristalline du lac. Elle avait retrouvé sa véritable forme, preuve indéniable qu'elle venait de chasser... Mais même si son corps était encore à peu près humain, elle avait retiré ses vêtements pour ne pas les déchirer en changeant ainsi d'apparence.

Car oui, elle n'était pas humaine. Ou du moins, pas à part entière.

Deux ailes membraneuses se dressaient dans son dos, mais la finesse de leurs muscles laissait deviner qu'elles ne permettaient pas encore à la fillette de voler. Une queue reptilienne poursuivait la course de sa colonne vertébrale, fouettant nerveusement l'air, et une telle agitation trahissait son souci de se débarbouiller rapidement pour passer sous silence ce qu'elle venait de faire. Quatre petites cornes se dressaient vers l'arrière de sa tête, légèrement arrondies par leur jeune croissance. Ses mains et ses pieds avaient pris les caractéristiques de ceux d'un reptile, s'ornant d'écailles et de serres légèrement courbées. Son épiderme présentait une nouvelle teinte, légèrement luisant à cause du reflet lumineux des quelques écailles qui se confondaient désormais avec sa peau, alors que ces membres nouvellement apparus étaient tous d'un noir de jais.

Son regard rouge et fendu abordait à présent un éclat surnaturel, comme si une petite bougie s'était allumée au fond de ses yeux et s'en échappait, laissant une brève trainée lumineuse dans l'air à chaque fois qu'elle effectuait un mouvement… Preuve qu'elle avait bien sollicité ses gènes d'Archétype.

Eh oui, beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées ces dix dernières années.

\- C'est pas vrai, Alpha…Tu l'as complètement dévoré !

La concernée sursauta brusquement au son de cette voix masculine et exaspérée qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, ouvrant de surprise une bouche qui laissa apparaitre de redoutables canines. Elle se retourna vers Aaron, qui regardait d'un air tourmenté le sang ornant l'eau de volutes vermeils. Elle ne l'avait pas senti approcher, et elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, penaude et honteuse que sa « bêtise » ait été découverte.

\- Pardon Aaron… dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu m'avais pourtant bien dit de ne pas prendre mes _repas_ hors de la maison… Mais j'avais trop faim !

Son timbre devint chevrotant, empli en partie d'une touche de comédie dont seuls les enfants en avaient le secret.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai déçu… Maintenant, tu dois me détester…

Pourtant, on ressentait dans son intonation qu'elle était malgré tout sincère. Alpha, de par sa nature particulière, était plutôt carnivore et Aaron avait voulu lui faire gouter autre chose dans l'espoir de changer ses habitudes alimentaires… Et par la même occasion, participer à la préservation des Chocobos de l'ile.

Bon, apparemment, il avait échoué dans les deux cas.

Il soupira en comprenant que l'expérience végétarienne qu'il aurait voulu lui faire essayer était dores et déjà ratée… Puis il se ressaisit finalement et sa voix prit une inflexion ferme mais rassurante, cherchant à rétablir la situation.

\- Alpha, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te détester... Mais seulement si tu me promets de ne pas faire de mal aux humains, d'accord ?

Il ne fallut pas en demander plus pour que la petite brune retrouve son sourire enfantin. Elle courut dans ses bras avec entrain, ignorant le souffle du jeune arçon se couper quand elle referma les siens autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre elle. Nullement agressive, ses griffes ne firent que l'effleurer, mais elle avait tendance à oublier la différence de force entre eux malgré son jeune âge…

\- Promis ! lui répondit-elle en le libérant de l'étreinte. Pas les humains !

Si elle pouvait tuer sans scrupule pour se nourrir, attaquer un être vivant sans raison sonnait pour elle comme une aberration. Tuer pour tuer n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux, elle avait pris conscience très tôt de la valeur de la vie comme si un lien mystérieux la reliait à la nature… Et à vrai dire, elle avait de quoi l'être puisque les Archétypes avaient été conçus par Gaia elle-même.

\- Fais attention, tu es toute trempée ! se plaignit-il en découvrant ses vêtements mouillés par la sortie hâtive de sa petite sœur du lac.

Toutefois, Aaron retrouva rapidement son sourire, ému par l'enthousiasme rebondissant qu'elle manifestait comme le faisait tous les gamins de son âge. Dans le fond, elle n'était pas si _différente_ des autres enfants… Certes, sa génétique profondément animale influençait beaucoup son comportement, mais Alpha était aussi en partie humaine : elle avait beau appartenir à une ancienne race de farouches combattants, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être aussi une petite fille fragile et innocente.

Le jeune garçon lui demanda de se sécher et de reprendre une forme humaine, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt : elle ferma ses yeux incandescents pour se concentrer, et quand elle les rouvrit, ils avaient perdu leur éclat surnaturel pour aborder une simple couleur vermeille. Les membres écailleux qui étaient apparus semblèrent alors sécher, se craqueler, puis s'effondrer sur eux même comme s'effondrerai un château de sable balayé par une bourrasque. Cette poussière noire disparue au gré du vent pour laisser place au corps d'une fillette comme les autres, mais une seule chose trahissant encore son déguisement : même sous cette forme, ses pupilles persistaient à se vouloir fendues et ses iris rougeoyants, constituant la preuve indéniable de ce qu'elle était…

Alpha n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé son corps humain : sur les trois variantes que lui permettait son organisme, il était sa forme la plus faible et elle préférait être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour jouer et se déplacer. Aaron voulait pourtant l'accoutumer à cette apparence pour qu'elle ne se sente pas exclu dans la famille, et il l'encourageait donc à la conserver la majeure partie de son temps. Somme toute, il voulait faire d'elle une enfant « normale »….

…Exactement le contraire de son paternel.

Une fois que la fillette fut rhabillée et propre – et que les rares restes de sa proie au plumage jaune furent cachés -, ils rempruntèrent le chemin sinueux de la forêt et le garçon lui demanda de ne pas parler à leur père de cet _incident_ : cela pourrait créer quelques embrouilles inutiles…

Ils quittèrent le bois pour s'installer en bord de mer, bercés par les alizés et le chant des vagues. Ils s'assirent sur le sable blanc de la plage et Aaron commença à y tracer des mots avec un bâton, rapidement imité par Alpha. Les leçons de grammaires s'étaient toujours déroulées ainsi, mais ces méthodes d'enseignements précaires portaient leur fruit car la fillette savait désormais lire et écrire. Sa nature curieuse lui permettait d'apprendre très vite et son frère se faisait une fierté de lui enseigner chaque jour de nouvelles choses.

Le début de la journée se déroula ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les deux enfants étudiant jusqu'au déjeuné, alors que le fameux _incident_ s'était déjà fait oublier.

Dans les alentours de midi, l'appel du ventre les arracha de leur activité et ils retournèrent vers leur maison. Cette dernière n'était pas difficile à trouver : faisant directement face à la mer, elle surplombait la plus haute falaise de l'ile, entourée par une épaisse forêt qui l'encerclait comme pour la rabattre vers le précipice, laissant tout de même autour d'elle une large clairière. Construite essentiellement d'un ciment fait main, elle était tout de même chaleureuse et ressemblait assez à une maison pour en porter le nom. A l'intérieur, le mobilier avait été principalement conçu avec les matériaux fournis par l'ile… Mais quelques « détails » témoignaient de leur ancienne vie de la petite famille sur le continent, avant la naissance d'Alpha, et agissaient plus comme des souvenirs de la civilisation qu'autre chose : la vaisselle, les nappes, quelques photos dans leur cadre… emportés à la volé avant que les Hirasawa ne quitte Midgar pour toujours.

Leur père les attendait déjà pour manger et il les accueillit dans la petite cuisine. Ils mirent la table, et Alpha détailla l'homme du regard.

Zenji avait pris un coup de vieux : ses cheveux noirs abordaient quelques intrus blancs, et des rides significatives de la quarantaine apparaissaient dans le recoin de ses yeux verts. Elle s'inquiéta surtout en constatant les cernes qui les ornaient, mais elle n'en fit rien remarquer, sachant qu'il n'aimait pas les commentaires concernant son apparence. Cela lui fit aussitôt penser à une phrase qu'il lui avait dite quelques années plus tôt.

 _ **« Ne te fie jamais aux apparences Alpha, car elles se montrent trompeuses la majeure partie du temps … »**_

Elle y médita alors que la table terminait de se dresser. Au fond, cette phrase valait aussi pour elle : ce corps actuellement humain en dissimulait en fait deux autres…

Aaron sortit un imposant morceau de viande du frigo et le posa tel quel dans l'assiette de la petite, ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de ses pensées. Elle avait mangé un Chocobo entier le matin même, et pourtant la vue de toute cette chair crue l'incita à se jeter sauvagement dessus pour enfoncer avec délice ses longues canines. C'était dans ces moments-là que ses véritables origines ressortaient le plus.

\- Mais enfin, Alpha ! Tu as des couverts, non ? la réprimanda son grand frère d'une voix sévère en contemplant le massacre, lui tendant une serviette pour qu'elle essuie ses doigts et sa bouche déjà rouges. Tu ne peux pas manger proprement ?

La fillette aborda un regard blasé, habituée à ce genre de remarques, mais elle s'exécuta alors qu'il se plaçait derrière elle en mettant dans ses mains un couteau et une fourchette.

\- La viande, ça se coupe comme ça et ça se mange une bouchée à la fois…

Elle le laissa prendre ses mains dans les siennes et découper son repas avec les couverts, lui indiquant le mouvement. Elle préférait manger à sa manière, et quelques fois elle aurait même bien aimé que le garçon la laisse un peu respirer… Mais curieusement, malgré son tempérament sauvage, elle capitula sans rechigner. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle savait que cela lui faisait plaisir. Et elle était prête à tout pour satisfaire les membres de cette famille qu'elle chérissait.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement pour cette raison.

Alpha était un Archétype, et comme ses ancêtres avant elle, elle avait hérité d'un remarquable don de clairvoyance : elle était capable de percevoir les émotions des personnes qui l'entouraient. Son père lui avait expliqué que cette aptitude était à l'origine destinée à _détecter_ l'hostilité chez les autres… Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre forme de violence sur l'ile, cette dernière étant même assez isolée pour échapper aux montres. Son don ne s'était donc jamais vraiment révélé utile, mais elle avait tâché de le développer pour en apprécier pleinement les capacités. Car tout comme un nez ressentait et identifiait des odeurs plus ou moins agréables, elle discernait des émotions qui parfois se révélaient délicieuses.

Par exemple, tout comme celles que dégageait son frère.

C'était un humain d'où émanaient une grande joie de vivre et une étonnante douceur, ainsi qu'un profond amour pour ses proches. Et Alpha interprétait sensiblement cette affection : elle la ressentait comme une odeur et était envoutée par ce délicieux parfum. Si elle se soumettait à ses demandes, c'était simplement pour pouvoir mieux le ressentir à travers la fierté qu'il éprouvait en la voyant se comporter comme il le lui demandait.

C'était une expérience tellement agréable que de percevoir de l'amour grâce à ses sens, comme s'il était matériel et palpable et qu'on la câlinait spirituellement.

\- Allez, essaie !

Elle avala proprement une bouché, sous le regard satisfait de l'adolescent. La fillette se délecta de sa fierté… Mais sa clairvoyance lui indiqua un peu plus loin une autre émotion plus relevée, plus _piquante_ : cette fierté n'était apparemment pas partagée par le Professeur Hirasawa qui, après avoir observé la scène depuis le début sans rien dire, soupira et se redressa finalement sur sa chaise pour fixer son regard vert dans celui de son fils.

\- Arrête un peu, Aaron... Elle n'a pas besoin de bonnes manières pour manger de la viande crue ! Laisse la faire comme lui dictent ses instincts.

On aurait pu percevoir la naissance de ce conflit à l'autre bout de l'ile tellement cela devenait prévisible quand les deux garçons se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Comprenant aussitôt qu'on s'opposait à lui, le jeune homme prit la brunette par les épaules et se campa fermement sur ses deux jambes, comme pour protéger sa sœur de l'homme.

\- Ce que je fais, je le fais pour Alpha ! Toi, tu as toujours le nez dans tes recherches, et tu n'essayes même pas de l'éduquer comme il se doit ! Elle n'est pas un animal sauvage en observation !

La tension monta dans la pièce. Une désagréable atmosphère remplaça lentement l'ambiance chaleureuse du déjeuner et le sentiment envoutant de douceur qui charmait la principale concernée disparu pour laisser place à une désagréable agressivité. Elle sentit que Zenji commençait à s'énerver lui aussi, mais qu'il tâchait de conserver son calme et de réprimer son agacement.

\- Nous avons déjà eu une discussion à ce sujet, continua le scientifique. Essayer de l'éduquer ne peut avoir qu'un effet néfaste sur son comportement. Elle n'a pas besoin de vivre comme un humain…

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et haussa le ton, sous le regard terriblement gêné de la fillette qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que tu préfèrerais qu'elle ne soit qu'Archétype ? Qu'elle n'est pas le droit d'être également humaine ? Si tu crois vraiment que tu pourras la cacher au monde réel toute sa vie, eh bien tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Et sache qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à souffrir de vivre complètement coupée du monde ! Si tu es vraiment son _père_ , tu devrais y réfléchir !

L'adolescent quitta alors sa place et commença à s'avancer vers l'homme, l'air accusateur et menaçant. Voyant cela, Alpha se redressa précipitamment et s'interposa entre eux, complètement affolée par ce genre de disputes qui se manifestaient de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

\- Non, arrêtez tous les deux ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi ! supplia-t-elle de sa petite voix.

Etonnement, la tension redescendit aussitôt et Aaron lui sourit paisiblement, lui caressant doucement la tête alors que Zenji détournait la sienne en plongeant son nez dans sa tasse de café.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Alpha… essaya de lui assurer le garçon d'une voix sereine.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe. Leur paternel se redressa alors et posa sa tasse désormais vide sur la table, les fuyant du regard.

\- Moi, j'ai finis de manger…

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce, visiblement frustré par l'une des vérités qu'avait exprimées l'adolescent. C'était leur éternel secret et désaccord : l'un la préférait humaine, l'autre la voulait Archétype.

Les évènements avait un peu brassé la petite, mais chacun repartirent à leurs habitudes pour s'occuper de leurs affaires. Aaron rejoignit les plaines pour leur cueillir de quoi manger et s'occuper des Chocobos, alors que l'homme redescendit dans les sous-sols de la bâtisse qui lui faisaient office de laboratoire.

Hésitante, Alpha était restée sur la terrasse de la maison, méditant sur la récente dispute en observant la mer frapper les pieds de la falaise quelques dizaine de mètres plus bas… Puis elle décida finalement de rejoindre son père. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte menant au sous-sol, son regard accrocha les cadres posés sur l'un des meubles en bois. Elle avait vu ces photos des centaines de fois, et pourtant elle dévia de sa trajectoire pour venir les contempler d'un peu plus près.

La plupart des clichés étaient des portraits datant de l'époque où Zenji vivait encore à Midgar, et qu'il avait emportés lors de sa fuite. Sur l'un d'entre eux, on l'y voyait entouré d'Aaron à un très jeune âge ainsi qu'une femme au visage doux. La brunette sentit quelque chose lui pincer le cœur mais s'attarda à la contempler. Cette femme… C'était sa mère. Celle qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle avait de beaux yeux au bleu tellement profond qu'ils happaient facilement le regard, comme s'ils étaient le centre de gravité de la photographie. Des boucles ambrées encadraient son faciès d'où se dégageait la gentillesse même, et son sourire illuminait les deux autres personnes à côté d'elle. Alpha se surprise à sourire doucement, puis son regard fit un écart pour se planter dans un autre cadre juste à côté.

L'environnement y était radicalement différent, laissant entrevoir la blancheur des murs d'un laboratoire où l'on voyait quatre hommes souriant amicalement à l'objectif. La première personne sur qui ses yeux se posèrent fut la silhouette familière de son père, vêtu de sa longue blouse blanche. Il était plus jeune et son regard vert pétillait d'une vivacité qu'il semblait avoir perdu au fil des années. A ses côtés se tenaient trois autres scientifiques avec lesquels il avait travaillé et surtout, dont il avait été très proches.

Il y avait d'abord Erwin Frost, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille qui abordait un air sympathique et dont le sourire laissait deviner une redoutable joie de vivre. A côté de lui se tenait Grimoire Valentine, son exact opposé : il était plus grand et plus âgé, et ses cheveux noirs et lisses encadraient son visage blême où se reflétait le calme lui-même. Et enfin, il y avait Gast Faremis, quelqu'un à qui le titre de Professeur semblait coller à la peau : il portait des lunettes et une grande moustache, et il se dégageait de lui une immense sagesse qui semblait constituer le noyau de ce petit groupe.

Zenji lui avait parlé d'eux de nombreuses fois et apparemment, ces hommes avaient eu de l'influence sur les évènements qui, à terme, lui avaient permis d'exister... Et pour cette raison, Alpha ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur vouer un profond respect, bien qu'elle ne les connaissait absolument pas.

« _J'aurais beaucoup aimé les rencontrer…_ » remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

Elle laissa encore vagabonder son regard sur les autres photos, puis décida finalement de rejoindre l'homme qui était à l'étage du bas. Elle s'engouffra dans l'embrasure d'une porte et descendit les escaliers en frémissant au contact de ses pieds nus sur le béton froid. Elle fut accueillie par la faible lumière que généraient les rares ampoules de la bâtisse et elle entra timidement dans la pièce pour constater que Zenji était penché sur divers ordinateurs, étudiant des diagrammes dont elle n'avait jamais cerné le sens. La salle était pleine à craquer de matériels scientifiques et des fils s'entremêlant sur le sol bétonné, encombrant le passage en empêchant d'y circuler correctement. Il ne faisait aucun doute que cette partie de la maison avait été aménagée avec les faibles moyens du bord…

Ils étaient trois à vivre sur cette ile : Alpha, Aaron et leur père, qui était scientifique. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ce dernier passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans cette pièce qui lui servait de laboratoire. La fillette savait que la plupart de ses recherches la concernaient, mais elle avait conscience de sa place particulière au sein de leur famille et n'était pas davantage dérangée par ses pratiques. C'était même son quotidien. Et puis, elle était si bien intégrée que sa différence ne lui sautait absolument pas aux yeux, demeurant simplement comme un bruit de fond lors de ses repas carnivores ou de ses transformations.

Comme Zenji n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence, elle hésita à venir le déranger. Aux premiers abords, c'était un homme posé et imperturbable, presque froid avec ses yeux verts sévères… Mais la clairvoyance de la petite fille discernait sans mal la gentillesse et la douceur qui faisait de lui un homme aimant.

Le savoir en conflit avec son frère lui brisait vraiment le cœur, alors elle décida finalement de se manifester dans l'espoir d'arranger les choses.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'entends pas avec Aaron ? Il dit que ce n'est pas vrai, mais moi je sais que vous vous battez à cause de moi. Dis papa, pourquoi il est en colère ? Je ne comprends pas…

Sa voix fluette résonna dans l'étroite pièce, attirant l'attention du Professeur Hirasawa qui commençait à prendre de la bouteille, usé par ses recherches. Ce dernier soupira, puis répliqua en lui souriant doucement.

\- Il y a des choses que tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre… Et puis, tu sais, se battre avec les autres n'est pas une mauvaise chose : cela peut même être très utile ! Par exemple, ça te permet de mieux comprendre ton adversaire, de voir comment il fonctionne et quelles sont ses intentions…

Alpha s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur l'une des tables qui jouxtaient une immense centrale d'ordinateur, tandis que l'homme replongeait son nez dans ses recherches. Elle aimait ce genre de conversation, car elle apprenait toujours beaucoup de choses quand elle parlait avec lui. Il était si intelligent qu'elle se demandait comment toutes ses informations parvenaient à tenir dans sa tête !

\- Moi, je ne veux pas me battre… admit-elle en agitant ses pieds qui, ainsi montée sur son perchoir, pendaient dans le vide.

Son interlocuteur leva son regard vert dans sa direction, quittant des yeux quelques secondes son écran. Son expression s'était faite dure, mais pas pour autant accusatrice. Seulement paternelle.

\- Il faudra bien que tu montres un jour tes crocs, Alpha. Il faut que tu deviennes forte ! Si les membres de ton espèce ont disparu, c'est probablement parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas assez…

A ses mots, le regard de la fillette s'obscurcit. Zenji avait raison… Elle était la dernière de son espèce, existant à cette époque uniquement grâce aux efforts qu'il avait fournis par le passé. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué très tôt ses véritables origines : d'où elle venait, comment son existence avait été possible, ainsi que sa venue au monde catastrophique sur l'ile. Il lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur les Archétypes au cours de ses années de recherches, leur lien avec la Rivière de la Vie et les Cetras - la civilisation qui avait apparemment précédée les hommes -, leur rôle de Gardiens mais aussi leur mystérieuse extinction…

Les siens avaient tous disparu malgré leur redoutable force, rayés de l'histoire du monde, mais même si elle était le dernier Archétype existant sur Gaia, Alpha ne s'estimait pas seule. Sa famille était là, et cela lui suffisait : elle avait Zenji, son père, ainsi qu'Aaron, son frère… et ils étaient heureux tous les trois ! Elle n'était pas seule et elle n'avait pas besoin d'autre chose !

Elle oublia peu à peu la tristesse qui s'était soudainement emparée d'elle à la mention de son unicité, puis elle relança la conversation.

\- J'aimerai bien grandir plus vite pour mieux tout comprendre…

L'homme ne put retenir un rire amusé face à cette réplique infantile, puis quitta sa chaise pour se planter devant sa fille, lui caressant doucement le dessus de la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour t'empêcher de grandir, mais pour m'assurer que ta croissance se déroule bien. Bientôt, tu seras assez grande pour aller où bon te semble, et j'ai bien conscience que je ne pourrais pas toujours te protéger en te retenant sur cette ile… Je sais à quel point tu es curieuse, tu tiens beaucoup de moi là-dessus ! Tu veux voir le monde, le comprendre et rencontrer les gens… Mais tu es _différente_ d'eux, Alpha, tu le sais bien. Aaron essaie peut-être de te faire croire le contraire, mais vivre sur le continent serait dangereux pour toi, car ce que tu ne sais pas encore, c'est que les humains ne sont pas des êtres bienveillants : ils veulent toujours se débarrasser de ce qui ne leur ressemble pas. Ils se méfient parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, et ils cherchent à s'en protéger. C'est pour cela que tu dois être forte : si tu ne l'es pas assez pour faire face à ce monde, alors il te mangera toute crue… Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire, mais ressentant grâce à sa clairvoyance une peine sincère émaner de ses paroles, Alpha baissa les yeux et enlaça son père, qui lui rendit son étreinte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui, qui était humain, l'aimait, mais que les autres humains ne l'aimeraient pas alors qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas rencontré… Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être acceptée par les autres ? Pourquoi son métissage ferait d'elle quelqu'un de « différent » ? Cela soulevait en elle des questions existentielles…

\- Les monstres, ces bêtes qui attaquent les humains et que je suis censée combattre… Je suis comme eux ? C'est pour ça que les gens auront peur de moi ?

Zenji sembla outré par sa tirade.

\- Bien sur que non Alpha, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Les monstres ne naissent pas, ne grandissent pas. Ils sont créés spontanément…

\- Oui mais les Archétypes aussi, ils ont été créés par Gaia !

\- Ton cas est différent. Tu es à moitié humaine, tu es née et tu grandis un peu plus chaque jour… C'est d'ailleurs ce qui te rend si intéressante !

Le scientifique en lui avait exprimé cette dernière phrase. Pourtant, ces paroles parvinrent à apaiser la brunette.

\- Alors peut-être que le fait d'être à moitié humaine me permettra d'être appréciée des autres humains… conclut-elle. J'aimerais tellement aller les rencontrer et devenir leur amie ! Mais en même temps… J'aime ma vie ici. Je veux rester avec vous pour toujours. Toi et Aaron, vous êtes ma famille... Je vous aime… Et je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez !

L'homme lui sourit tendrement. Alpha n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de choses pour être heureuse. Elle vivait d'amour et d'eau fraiche, et son bonheur prenait naissance à partir du moment qu'elle comblait ses besoins primitifs… C'était surement quelque chose qu'elle tenait de sa part animale. Le simple fait d'avoir une famille et un foyer semblait être, pour la petite hybride qu'il avait créé, un luxe à la valeur inestimable. L'amour valait pour elle comme la meilleure des ambroisies, et elle se délectait de chaque goutte d'affection qu'elle pouvait leur soutirer.

Seulement voilà, il s'inquiétait de la simplicité et de la gentillesse de sa fille.

Malgré ces dix dernières années qu'il avait passé à approfondir ses recherches sur les Gardiens, il n'était jamais parvenu à savoir pourquoi ils avaient disparu. La seule explication logique était l'apparition d'un être qui les avait surpassés malgré leur statut de plus puissantes créatures de Gaia, les menant ainsi à leur extinction ainsi que celle des Cetras… Et il craignait bien évidemment qu'il arrive la même chose à la dernière représentante de cette espèce : l'ile avait toujours connu la paix, et par conséquent Alpha n'avait jamais appris à combattre. Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée nez à nez avec des monstres. Sur ce morceau de terre, elle était en haut de la chaine alimentaire et elle n'avait donc jamais eu besoin de lutter pour sa vie comme les Archétypes avaient autrefois combattu corps et âme pour protéger les Anciens. A cause de l'ADN humain en elle – et aussi à cause de son fils, il fallait l'admettre -, le scientifique n'était pas parvenu à reconstituer ce style de vie pour qu'elle grandisse comme une authentique Gardienne. Par conséquent, elle n'était pas méfiante et demeurait dans l'insouciance totale de la dangerosité du monde…

Alpha était précieuse, unique, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas toujours là pour veiller sur elle. Alors comment la préserver ? Comment la rendre plus forte, faire d'elle une véritable Archétype capable d'affronter tous les obstacles pour assurer sa survie ? Comment diable lui faire comprendre, tout en prenant en compte le fait qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, que l'harmonie et la paix dans laquelle elle vivait n'étaient qu'illusoires ?

Il soupira intérieurement en la serrant un peu plus contre elle, cherchant à se rassurer. Il avait encore le temps de réfléchir à tout ça : Alpha ne savait pas voler, donc elle était pour sûr destinée à vivre encore un peu sur cette ile... Il avait ainsi encore un peu de temps devant lui pour lui apprendre tout ça.

\- Un jour, tu seras grande… lui souffla-t-il alors comme une promesse. Un jour, tu comprendras le sens de toutes ces choses que j'essaie de te dire. Et ce jour-là, Alpha, tu verras enfin le monde tel que je m'évertue à te le montrer…

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce 2ème chapitre ! Je vous présente donc Alpha Hirasawa, issue du « Projet A » de Zenji et qui, comme vous l'avez surement deviné, sera mon OC principal. Elle est donc une hybride mi-humaine mi-Archétype capable de se transformer, et vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec deux de ses formes : humaine et hybride. Vous rencontrerez sa forme complète d'Archétype dans le prochain chapitre :) Vous en apprendrez également un peu plus sur sa naissance…

Sur ce, plein de bisous et à la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Prisonniers

Et c'est parti !

Encore un petit bout d'histoire sur l'ile, mais promis : il y a aura de l'action dans le prochain chapitre ! En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir la troisième forme d'Alpha, sa forme complète d'Archétype : sa forme primitive !

Merci beaucoup pour les follows/faves/reviews ! C'est toujours très encourageant ^^

Très bonne lecture ! :)

.

 _Les Univers de Square Enix et de Akira Himekawa ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 **.**

 **Chapitre III : Prisonniers**

Une nouvelle journée commençait paisiblement sur l'ile. Au sommet d'un des grands cocotiers, Alpha ouvrit doucement les yeux, son sommeil troublé par la chaleur du soleil au-dessus d'elle.

Elle adorait se cacher dans les arbres et elle avait fait d'eux ses lieux de prédilection pour se reposer, loin du sol et plus près du ciel. Un étrange lien la reliait à la nature, et elle s'y trouvait plus en sécurité que dans la maison, entre quatre murs artificiels où elle se sentait mal à l'aise. La hauteur vertigineuse de la voûte céleste avait quelque chose de rassurant et l'air frais entrait agréablement dans ses poumons, contrairement à celui renfermé de la petite bâtisse en béton ou Zenji et Aaron préféraient passer leurs nuits.

Elle s'étira et détendit ses muscles, dont ceux de sa queue qu'elle avait enroulée autour du tronc pour ne pas tomber durant son sommeil. Le vent était doux et faisait s'agiter paresseusement le feuillage de l'arbre qui caressait son corps redevenu à son apparence hybride.

Durant ses plus jeunes années, elle avait toujours eu du mal à maintenir une forme permanente, se transformant tantôt en humaine, tantôt en hybride, puis un instant plus tard en un Archétype dans sa forme primitive… A cette époque, ses gènes changeaient au fil de ses humeurs qui comme pour tous les enfants, étaient très instables. Et cela avait eu un prix : celui des vêtements. Aaron ne dénombrait même plus toutes les fois où elle avait réduit en pièce ses habits en se transformant, mais la fillette ne s'en était jamais formalisée. Elle avait même du mal à comprendre pourquoi on l'obligeait à se couvrir de tissus. Comme elle était née à moitié animale, elle n'éprouvait pas de honte envers sa nudité et son corps avait une assez bonne résistance aux quelques vagues de froid qui atteignaient parfois l'ile. Elle ne voyait donc pas de sens à se draper dans des étoffes… Et elle se fichait bien de déchirer ses vêtements.

Elle savait que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à son père et à son esprit scientifique, il l'aurait laissé faire comme elle l'entendait… Mais c'était sans compter sur son frère, qui semblait tenir à faire d'elle une fillette sans griffes ou sans écailles. Et donc avec des vêtements.

Quand elle avait commencé à gérer son humeur – et donc ses transformations – Aaron lui avait demandé de toujours garder une apparence humaine, **«** _ **pour s'entrainer à être un humain**_ **»** comme il le disait. Cela n'avait pas vraiment plu à la concernée, préférant se mouvoir dans son corps naturellement métis, celui avec lequel elle était venue au monde… Sauf qu'en fin de compte, elle avait accepté pour lui : cela lui faisait plaisir, alors elle obéissait. Et rien ne lui plaisait plus que de satisfaire ses proches.

Mais cette nuit, elle avait retrouvé sa forme hybride et tant pis pour ses pauvres vêtements qui présentaient désormais des déchirures dans l'ensemble de son dos, contraints de faire de la place à ses ailes et sa queue. Il y en avait un qui allait surement râler…

Soudain ses narines se plissèrent, interpellée par une odeur familière, et Alpha se redressa dans l'idée de la rejoindre. Elle relâcha alors l'emprise de sa queue sur le tronc du grand palmier, puis y planta ses griffes pour s'assurer de ne pas se casser la figure une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Elle décrocha l'une des noix de coco et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, marquant dans l'écorce de longs sillons avec les serres de sa main libre et de ses pieds… Mais aussi de ses ailes : en effet, les « mains » des deux membres présentaient un pouce semblable à celui des chauves-souris, et ce dernier était orné d'une griffe impressionnante taillée comme un poignard. La brunette les enfonça donc dans l'écorce comme dans du beurre et elles lui permirent de ralentir sa descente jusqu'à la terre ferme.

Elle se fraya un chemin dans l'épaisse végétation de la forêt, suivant l'odeur humaine qu'elle avait reconnu et cela la mena bientôt jusqu'à Aaron, en train de cueillir des fruits afin de préparer de quoi manger pour lui et leur père.

\- Coucou Aaron ! Petit déjeuné ! annonça-t-elle en lui tendant fièrement la noix de coco, qu'elle avait facilement brisé afin qu'il puisse se nourrir de la chair blanche du fruit.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de délicieux là-dedans, mais comme le garçon avait toujours adoré cette drôle de boule végétale, elle avait pris l'habitude de lui en apporter une presque tous les matins. Le concerné grimaça en constant en premier lieu qu'elle s'était retransformée et venait à nouveau de détruire ses habits, mais il choisit de soupirer au lieu de la réprimander. Apparemment, il passait l'éponge sur sa transformation pour cette fois…

L'adolescent lui sourit et la remercia en attrapant les fragments du fruit, puis il s'assit à même le sol pour entamer son repas, mettant de côté sa cueillette pour partager ce moment avec elle. La petite s'installa donc près de lui pour le regarder manger, mais une fois qu'il eut fini, il se tourna tout à coup vers elle. Alpha entrevu alors brièvement les diverses émotions qui se bousculaient en lui, et elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était… Tourmenté ?

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, avoua-t-il finalement d'un air las. Moi et papa avons des divergences de point de vue, et je sais que tu détestes quand nous nous disputons…

Comprenant à présent le nœud du problème, Alpha passa l'une de ses ailes autour de lui en un geste réconfortant, puis bascula sur le côté pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- C'est pas grave, Aaron… En plus, papa m'a dit que ça peut être utile de se battre, car ça nous permet de mieux comprendre l'autre personne !

Le jeune homme se raidit aussitôt, et un sourire offusqué parcouru ses lèvres.

\- Il t'a dit que se _battre_ était une bonne chose ? Non mais franchement… Il se fiche complètement de ce que je lui dis !

\- Mais non ! le contra-t-elle, sûre de l'idée qui naissait en elle. Tu vois bien qu'il s'inquiète pour toi ! Sinon, il n'aurait pas cherché à te comprendre en se battant avec toi !

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme, avant de laisser place à un bref ricanement amusé, puis enfin un sourire attendri : sa sœur avait beau descendre d'une des espèces les plus puissantes et dangereuses qu'avait jamais conçu Gaia, son innocence et sa douceur ne cessait jamais de l'étonner.

Il médita tout de même sur ses paroles et, comprenant qu'elle lui avait dit ça pour essayer de le réconforter, il lui rendit son étreinte en l'enlaçant de ses bras. Aussitôt, l'enfant s'y perdit, envoutée par la douce odeur d'amour fraternel qui se dégageait de lui. Elle s'y sentait bien, en sécurité, rassurée… Elle voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Elle enfouit donc un peu plus sa tête dans la chemise de son frère, cherchant à s'imprégner de cette bienveillance que sa clairvoyance lui permettait de ressentir. Elle s'y plaisait tant que le sommeil menaça de l'emporter… Si cela n'arriva pas, ce fut uniquement parce que le garçon l'en tira au bout de quelques minutes en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Ne change jamais, Alpha… lui demanda-t-il comme pour la faire promettre. Tu es formidable… Ne laisse jamais personne changer celle que tu es.

Elle ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il entendait par là, ne voyant ni pourquoi ni comment quelqu'un pourrait la faire changer dans sa manière d'être. Elle acquiesça tout de même pour la forme, puis souleva son aile pour libérer le garçon et leur permettre de se relever. Sans un mot de plus il retourna à ses activités, bien qu'à présent un sourire radieux peignait ses lèvres.

Heureuse d'avoir redonné de l'éclat au visage de son frère, Alpha le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette disparaisse à travers les branches et les feuillages. Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder en le voyant ainsi partir. Elle l'aimait tellement… Elle _les_ aimait tellement. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer sa vie sans lui et son père : ils étaient ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux, et leur simple présence lui était indispensable. Elle voulait aimer et être aimée, plus que tout au monde. Il n'y avait pour elle pas de souhait plus noble et plus satisfaisant : l'amour n'était qu'empreint de paix, de douceur et de bonheur…

Que vouloir de plus ?

Elle fut tout à coup tirée de ses pensées par une brise marine qui s'était faufilée à travers la forêt et qui s'engouffra dans ses ailes dépliées, les soulevant doucement. Une délicieuse impression de légèreté la traversa aussitôt, et une idée vint immédiatement la titiller.

« _Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas essayé…_ » remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

Un ricanement enfantin s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle se mit à courir en direction de la plage la plus proche, recherchant l'espace dégagé d'un rivage. Quand la petite hybride se retrouva face à l'immensité de l'océan, elle ne perdit pas une seule seconde : elle étira de toute leur envergure ses ailes… Et commença à courir le long du banc de sable en les faisant battre doucement.

Alpha s'impatientait de pouvoir voler, de s'arracher à la gravité terrestre, goûter à la liberté du ciel. Quand elle voyait les oiseaux se laisser porter par les vents, elle se sentait terriblement lourde depuis la terre ferme. Elle avait les muscles adéquats, mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez développés et cela la frustrait terriblement.

La membrane noire accrocha aussitôt un courant et son corps bascula à l'horizontale. Une force invisible au niveau de ses omoplates commença à la tirer vers le haut… Mais à peine ses pieds quittèrent-ils le sol qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, la charge trop dure pour ses ailes, et elle tomba tête la première. Le sable amortit en grande partie sa chute, mais elle grimaça toutefois quand elle sentit des petits morceaux de corail et de coquillage lui entailler légèrement les quelques parties de son corps qui n'étaient pas protégées par des écailles. La brunette ne se laissa pourtant pas décourager et retourna essayer.

La matinée se déroula ainsi, échec sur échec, égratignures sur égratignures, mais Alpha refusait d'abandonner malgré les courbatures qui ravageaient désormais son corps : s'il fallait passer par là pour se muscler… eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi !

\- Je pense que tu devrais en rester là, lui conseilla soudainement une voix amusée. A ce rythme, tu vas finir par te faire vraiment mal…

Surprise, Alpha se releva après un énième crash et constata alors qu'Aaron l'observait depuis la lisière de la forêt, ayant terminé sa cueillette… Et vu qu'il était confortablement assis contre un palmier, il devait considérer le massacre depuis un moment déjà. Aussitôt, la fillette mit fin à ses acrobaties pour le rejoindre, toute contente.

\- J'arrive à planer un petit peu ! lui fit-elle remarquer avec optimisme. Peut-être que j'arriverai bientôt à totalement m'envoler !

Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil en lui minant un pouce en l'air. Oh oui, lui aussi espérait que sa jeune sœur parvienne enfin à prendre son envol. Si elle y parvenait, elle pourrait enfin partir loin d'ici.… Contrairement à leur père, qui voulait la voir clouer au sol le plus longtemps possible, surement afin de ne l'avoir que pour lui.

Un bruissement de la végétation les interpella tout à coup, et la silhouette de Zenji sortit justement à son tour de la forêt.

\- Ah, vous êtes là… remarqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

\- Coucou papa ! le salua aussitôt Alpha en faisant de grands gestes.

Aaron, quant à lui, se contenta de le fixer d'un air mauvais. L'homme tenait dans ses mains une lampe torche et une seringue, et s'il avait quitté son laboratoire pour venir jusqu'ici, cela ne signifiait qu'une chose…

\- Bonjour ma puce… fit-il en ignorant sciemment son fils, sachant que la question qu'il poserait bientôt ne plairait nullement à ce dernier. Mais dis-moi, tu t'es fait mal ?

Il appuya sa remarque en passant une main sur la joue de fille, couverte d'égratignures dû à ses chutes répétées.

\- Ce n'est rien, ça pique juste un peu… le rassura-t-elle en souriant. Ça sera vite parti…

\- Mais je sais comment les faire partir plus vite… souffla-t-il d'un ton enjoué et plein de promesses. Tu viens avec moi ? J'aurais besoin d'un prélèvement sanguin…

Réalisant ce que cela impliquait, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire aux lèvres et le suivit avec entrain pour s'aventurer quelque part sur l'ile, laissant tous deux derrière eux Aaron qui lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois, qui d'ailleurs ressemblait plus à une petite jungle, puis ils se rendirent jusqu'à une cavité dans un imposant roc partiellement cachée par des lianes. L'homme les écarta, et révéla ainsi l'ouverture d'une grotte. Il alluma sa lampe et s'y aventura en se penchant dans le passage, étroit pour quelqu'un de sa taille mais pas pour sa fille, qui le suivait en manifestant un entrain surprenant pour quelqu'un qui allait se faire vampiriser par une aiguille. N'importe qui appréhenderait à l'idée d'une prise de sang, surtout quand on connaissait la désagréable sensation qui résultait d'une piqure… Mais apparemment pas elle, qui avait visiblement ses raisons.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour rejoindre leur destination. Le passage s'élargit et le scientifique put éteindre sa lampe car elle ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité là où ils étaient : le chemin avait laissé place à une vaste pièce souterraine, mais le plafond était percé à certains endroits et éclairait la salle d'une lumière naturelle qui n'agressait pas l'œil et instaurait une atmosphère sereine. Au centre, un bassin y siégeait. L'eau était remarquablement transparente et on avait aucun mal à en percevoir le fond, où de petits galets blancs renvoyaient la lumière et participaient à l'éclairage naturel.

Alpha ne se fit pas prier : elle ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller étant donné que ses vêtements étaient déjà en lambeau, et elle se jeta avec enthousiasme dans l'eau pure… Mais surtout _hautement minéralisée_ du bassin.

Zenji n'avait pas choisi d'habiter sur cette ile par hasard : en plus d'être située dans une région stratégique étant donné que Wutaï s'était toujours montré hostile envers la Shinra, elle offrait également toutes les conditions nécessaires pour survivre et pour lui permettre de poursuivre ses expériences dans la discrétion la plus totale. C'était la découverte de ce petit lac qui l'avait convaincu d'y aménager : il lui fournissait une eau parfaitement pure et très riche en minéraux, la chose dont il avait le plus besoin pour mener à bien ses recherches.

Car dès lors qu'un fragment de matière corporelle quittait Alpha, les cellules désormais détachées de son organisme se détérioraient presque instantanément pour rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Le phénomène de retour à la Planète était inexplicablement rapide chez elle, et cela ne pouvait être qu'un héritage du morceau de chair morte dont elle était issue. Et cela posait évidemment un problème lorsqu'il voulait étudier une écaille ou d'un échantillon de sang. Le seul moyen d'empêcher cela était de les immerger immédiatement dans cette eau spéciale qui les stimulait et les maintenait en vie, tout comme la glace du Cratère Nord lui avait permis de retrouver une serre de Gardien dix ans plus tôt… Ce petit bassin était ainsi une vraie bénédiction, lui permettant de conserver ses prélèvements sur un long terme.

Alpha adorait ce moment que lui accordait Zenji quand il avait besoin d'échantillons. Elle se laissa couler en soupirant de soulagement, le corps détendu. Ses poumons étaient capables d'absorber l'oxygène aussi bien dans l'eau que dans l'air, et remonter à la surface n'était donc pas sa plus grande préoccupation. D'après son père, ce phénomène était normal et lui viendrait de ses ancêtres, qui avaient été conçus pour arpenter n'importe quel terrain afin de protéger les Cetras, que ce soit dans l'eau, sur la terre ou dans les cieux. Bon certes, elle ne volait pas encore, mais l'eau la libérait de la pesanteur. Elle profita de cette sensation de délivrance jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le fond du bassin, où elle s'allongea sur le dos en expirant les dernières bulles d'air encore présentes dans sa poitrine.

La peau de jeune fille se mit alors à absorber les cristaux microscopiques du lac, et ces derniers firent bientôt leur effet.

Cela commença d'abord par une brusque et puissante montée d'adrénaline, un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir stimuler chaque parcelle de son organisme comme si on le _réveillait_ enfin. Puis ensuite, les courbatures dues aux crashs répétés de ses tentatives d'envols furent balayées, sa fatigue envolée… Et les nombreuses écorchures qu'elle s'était faite se résorbèrent miraculeusement, ses capacités de guérison soudainement boostées.

Ainsi stimulé, son ADN d'Archétype commença à prendre le dessus sur elle, à prendre le dessus sur sa part humaine pour laisser plus de place à celle animale…

Cette sensation était grisante. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage où plus rien n'avait d'importance, où seule le bien-être et la quiétude avaient leur place.

Puis tout à coup, un fort sentiment bestial força son corps à changer.

Alpha se laissa aller et ferma les yeux en s'étirant, sentant tout son organisme se réorganiser pour grandir, se transformer… Ses vêtements se déchirèrent, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour constater sans surprise qu'elle avait repris son _apparence primaire_ : sa forme complète d'Archétype.

Ses nouvelles oreilles captèrent un bruit provenant d'au-dessus d'elle, et elle vit à travers l'eau cristalline que son père frappait avec la paume de sa main la surface du lac pour lui demander de remonter. Elle renâcla, frustrée que la baignade soit déjà finie mais elle fut incapable de l'exprimer, ses cordes vocales ayant changé pour que seuls des grognements sourds puissent s'échapper de sa gorge. Toutefois docile, elle se redressa et poussa avec ses membres postérieurs sur le fond du bassin pour se projeter vers le haut, puis un battement d'aile la ramena à la surface. Elle quitta à contrecœur l'eau et se hissa alors sur la berge pour s'y allonger sagement, prête pour que son père fasse ses prélèvements.

Zenji la contempla longuement. Il avait beau l'avoir vu des centaines de fois sous sa forme primitive, il avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment le père d'une telle créature. Malgré la patte d'Archétype qu'il avait étudié sous toutes ses coutures, il n'était jamais parvenu à définir la taille d'un individu adulte… Et bien qu'Alpha était encore très jeune, elle faisait déjà deux fois la hauteur d'un Chocobo et sa quadrupédie lui donnait une allure féline. Elle avait replié ses ailes en posant leur « griffe » sur ses épaules et la membrane écailleuse trainait derrière elle comme une cape, recouvrant la partie arrière de son corps *****. Sa queue reptilienne s'agitait avec nonchalance dans l'eau, et l'appendice caudal s'agitait souplement malgré l'épaisseur des muscles qui le traversaient. Une véritable cuirasse constituée d'écailles d'un noir ébène recouvrait son corps dans son intégralité, et les os de ses vertèbres dépassaient de son échine au niveau de son cou et à la base de sa queue, formant une rangée de petites pointes qui allaient surement grandir avec elle. Sa tête était ornée de deux paires de cornes : les deux premières sortaient de l'arrière de son crâne, tandis que deux autres, plus petites, prenaient naissance derrière sa mâchoire, au même niveau que ses pommettes. Son visage s'était allongé pour devenir un museau et quant à ses yeux fendus, le rouge de ses iris semblait désormais briller comme deux braises incandescentes.

C'était une apparence qui évoquait immédiatement celui d'un futur prédateur conçu et équipé pour se battre contre n'importe quel être hostile, que ce soit sur terre, sous la mer ou bien dans les cieux… Et pourtant, Alpha était l'être le plus doux et pacifiste qu'il n'avait jamais connu – en excluant bien sûr les fois où elle chassait les Chocobos...

Si les Cetras étaient les ancêtres des hommes, les Archétypes auraient pu être ceux des dragons... Mais malgré leur ressemblance, Zenji avait démontré en comparant leur ADN qu'ils étaient deux espèces complètement différentes sur le plan générationnel et sur le plan génétique, comme s'ils partageaient le même moule mais pas la même essence… Et étant donné que les cracheurs de feux étaient l'une des créatures les plus redoutables du monde depuis l'apparition des premiers monstres, il ne faisait aucun doute que Gaia avait pris exemple sur eux pour façonner les Archétypes.

« _J'aurais tellement aimé en débattre avec vous…_ » songea alors tristement le scientifique au souvenir de ses anciens amis.

Hélas, une telle chose n'était plus possible. C'était le prix à payer pour cette vie : il avait dû couper tout contact avec le monde extérieur pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être retrouvé par la Shinra… Mais au fond de lui, et pendant ces dix dernières années, il mourrait d'envie de prendre des nouvelles de Grimoire, Gast et Erwin. Que faisaient ? Où en étaient-ils ? Allaient-ils seulement tous bien ?

Réalisant que ses pensées s'égaraient, l'homme se reconcentra sur le moment présent et s'approcha d'Alpha, qui ouvrit doucement sa gueule pour tirer sa langue et révéler une impressionnante rangée de dents pointues. Habitué à la manœuvre qu'il allait effectuer, il approcha la seringue et s'apprêta à la planter dans le muscle rose. Ce n'était certes pas l'endroit rêvé pour une prise de sang, mais c'était le seul à ne pas être recouvert d'une épaisse couche d'écailles quand elle était sous cette forme.

Le problème, c'était que lorsqu'elle était sous sa forme humaine, ses gènes d'Archétype étaient quasiment inexistants et donc inobservables. La transformation privilégiait son humanité pour lui bâtir un corps entier de fillette, et quand elle retournait à son état primaire le phénomène inverse se produisait : son ADN humain se plaçait en retrait pour laisser ses cellules d'Archétype se déployer à leur maximum – de plus, boostées par l'eau minérale – et devenir ainsi quasi-authentiques. Il était donc bien plus intéressant d'effectuer des prélèvements à ce moment-là, après cette baignade qui était le compromis parfait pour être autant bénéfique pour l'un que pour l'autre : Alpha n'avait pas nécessairement besoin de cette eau pour se transformer, mais elle adorait y nager et profiter de la sensation de bien-être qu'elle ressentait en en absorbant les minéraux. L'intérêt pour Zenji, c'était qu'après sa baignade, les cristaux imprégnaient directement ses cellules et il pouvait ainsi conserver les échantillons de sang sans avoir à se précipiter pour les isoler dans un milieu fortement minéralisé.

Malgré l'absence de protection sur le muscle, l'aiguille lutta pour rentrer dans la chair naturellement robuste, mais Alpha n'en ressentit presque rien. En plus d'être habituée à cette piqure, la montée d'adrénaline causée par ses gènes stimulés atténuait la douleur. La prise de sang ne s'éternisa donc pas et se termina rapidement, puis le scientifique observa attentivement le contenu rouge dans la seringue avant de ressortir sa lampe pour se préparer à repartir.

Ce fut un mouvement dans son dos qui l'en empêcha. Il entendit derrière lui une sorte de ronronnement, et se retourna pour constater qu'Alpha n'avait pas repris sa forme humaine mais s'était rapprochée de lui en trainant les pattes, la tête baissée et l'air suppliant. Les pupilles de ses yeux fendus s'étaient dilatées pour s'arrondir, humanisant et adoucissant son regard jusqu'à le rendre adorable et en faire oublier leur couleur ensanglanté.

Comprenant immédiatement ce qu'elle demandait, il sourit et passa sa main sous son menton écailleux pour redresser son imposante tête et la mettre à la hauteur de la sienne. Il ne fallait pas oublier que l'être en face de lui n'était encore qu'un enfant d'une dizaine d'années !

\- Oui, tu as le droit de trainer un peu... Mais ne t'attarde pas ou tu vas rater le déjeuner !

Un grognement joyeux lui répondit et elle se jeta de nouveau dans le bassin, manquant par l'énorme masse d'eau qu'elle venait de soulever d'en recouvrir l'homme de la tête aux pieds qui rigola doucement face à tant d'entrain. Il la regarda plonger jusqu'au fond du lac où elle se rallongea, puis sachant qu'elle possédait une très bonne vision nocturne, il ne se soucia pas de lui laisser sa lampe pour le chemin du retour.

Il quitta ainsi la grotte et fut surpris de retrouver son fils devant l'entrée, qui visiblement les avait suivi jusqu'ici et l'entendait de pied ferme. Il ne dissimula d'ailleurs pas une grimace en voyant la seringue rouge du sang de sa sœur. Comprenant par l'expression qui parcourait le visage du jeune garçon que ce dernier lui reprochait quelque chose, Zenji n'eut même pas besoin de lui poser la question qu'Aaron lâcha durement ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour ton expérience, papa. Tu as utilisé maman pour donner naissance à Alpha, et maintenant tu te sers d'elle… Nous sommes tous devenus prisonniers de cette ile, de toi, sans l'espoir de mener un jour une vie normale !

Le concerné soupira, pas d'humeur à poursuivre cette conversation qu'ils avaient pourtant déjà très souvent partagée.

Il se rembrunit à la mention de sa femme, morte en donnant naissance dix ans plus tôt au petit être mi-humain, mi-Archétype. A cette époque, le besoin d'aller au bout de ses expériences lui avait fait faire des choses dont il n'était pas fier.

Quand ils s'étaient établis sur l'ile après avoir fui la Shinra, ramener à la vie les cellules d'Archétypes avait été sa plus grande priorité. Il avait pour ça utilisé son propre ADN comme support. Cela avait marché, mais lesdites cellules ne pouvaient pas prendre forme spontanément pour recréer un être vivant à part entière. Il lui fallait une mère porteuse, et il avait alors réussi à convaincre son épouse de la lui inséminer… Mais il n'avait pas prévu que cela lui couterait la vie. Alpha était née dans sa forme métissée, et le corps de sa femme ne l'avait évidemment pas supporté à l'accouchement, pas assez solide pour donner vie à celui d'un être qui n'appartenait que partiellement à la même espèce qu'elle. Sa folie scientifique avait pris fin avec son deuil, et cet évènement lui pesait sur la conscience chaque jour, s'étant même maudit pour avoir eu une telle idée…

Toutefois, cela ne les avait pas empêché, à lui et à Aaron, de faire de la petite hybride un membre à part entier de la famille. Elle était, après tout, tout ce qu'il leur restait de leur épouse et mère. Il savait que son fils lui en voulait terriblement pour la vie qu'il lui avait donnée, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il le lui reprochait.

Les possibilités curatives enracinées dans les gènes d'Archétypes pouvaient permettre de révolutionner la médecine, mais aussi d'avoir des fins militaires. En faisant le choix de s'enfuir de la Shinra avec son expérimentation illégale, il avait tout de même mis sa vie en jeu pour empêcher cette immonde Société de bénéficier de ses possibilités très avantageuses !

\- Je ne te laisserai pas utiliser Alpha comme un vulgaire objet de ton expérience, poursuivit le garçon en blessant son père, qui reconnut au fond de lui qu'il se servait ainsi de sa fille. Il serait temps que tu prennes conscience qu'elle n'est pas qu'Archétype ! Moi, je lui apprendrais à être une véritable humaine, puis je l'emmènerai découvrir ce qu'il y a au-delà de l'horizon, dans le monde qui lui revient de droit ! Après tout, moi aussi je n'ai pas à passer le reste de ma vie sur cette ile... Nous ne sommes pas dans un paradis ici, mais prisonniers d'une cage que tu as construite avec ton égoïsme de scientifique ! M'enfin, rassure-toi, cela ne durera pas...

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent avec force autour d'eux, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une indubitable vérité. Fatigué, Zenji ne s'attarda pas et retourna s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, estimant qu'Aaron n'avait pas de leçon à lui faire : l'adolescent n'avait que cinq ans lorsqu'ils étaient venus vivre ici. Certes, cette vie en marge du monde l'avait fait grandir plus vite, mais il avait lui aussi toujours été à l'abri de la démence humaine, n'ayant que de brefs souvenirs de sa vie à Midgar. Il n'était donc pas mieux placé qu'Alpha pour retourner à la civilisation...

Et pourtant, bien malgré lui, les paroles de son fils surent le tourmenter jusqu'au lendemain matin…

.

* * *

 ***** : Je me suis inspirée du Gore Magala de Monster Hunter. J'adore le design de ce monstre et sa façon de replier ses ailes contre lui, comme s'il s'y drapait… Du coup, Alpha présente une griffe par aile qu'elle range exactement de la même manière, en les « posant » sur ses épaules.

Voili voilà pour ce 3ème chapitre !

Effectivement, la femme de Zenji est morte en donnant naissance à Alpha. Tiens mais… ça ne vous rappelle pas quelqu'un, ça ? Eh oui, il s'est servi d'elle pour recréer un Archétype, tout comme Hojo s'est servi de Lucrécia pour donner vie à Sephiroth. Toutefois, Zenji n'a pas les pensées aussi sombres qu'Hojo. Il aimait sincèrement sa femme et n'avait jamais pensé que cela la tuerait. Il s'en est toujours horriblement voulu ( et puis, elle était consentante ), donc au fond, il n'est pas monstrueux notre scientifique !

Alpha possède donc 3 transformations : une forme humaine, ensuite sa forme hybride/métissée ( mi humaine mi Archétype, lui donnant l'allure d'un démon ), et une forme primaire/primitive ( totalement transformée en Archétype, ressemblant à une sorte de dragon noir quadrupède ). On peut toutefois considérer que sa forme métissée est sa vraie forme, sa forme originelle ( puisqu'elle est née avec ) et que les 2 autres sont des métamorphoses intermédiaires : elle ne considère donc aucune d'entre elles plus légitimes que l'autre.

J'espère que mes explications auront été compréhensibles, mais n'hésitez pas à me le signaler si ce n'est pas le cas :3

L'action arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ! Bisous bisous !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Intrusion

Et voici un 4ème chapitre :)

J'ai rapidement réécrit les chapitres précédents ( eh oui, encore XD ) mais rien de capital, j'ai juste modifié deux ou trois détails et je ne pense pas qu'il vous sera nécessaire de relire… Mais je voulais le préciser pour la forme !

Comme promis, l'action arrive un peu : les personnages de FFVII vont donc commencer à faire leur apparition !

Très bonne lecture :)

.

 _Les Univers de Square Enix ou de Akira Himekawa ne m'appartiennent pas, et cette fanfiction a été réalisée par plaisir dans le but de divertir._

 **.**

 **Chapitre IV : Intrusion**

Depuis sa cabine de pilotage, Ezio jeta un coup d'œil sur l'équipage qui somnolait derrière lui. Deux hommes et deux femmes étaient maladroitement installés dans le ventre de l'hélicoptère et tous semblaient mortellement s'ennuyer, hormis l'un d'entre eux qui lisait et relisait de long en large et en travers le même dossier, comme pour se mettre au défi de l'apprendre par cœur. Il faisait nuit noire, et cela faisait de longues heures qu'ils volaient en rasant la surface de la mer. L'ennui s'était rapidement installé jusqu'à prendre de plus en plus de place et devenir carrément encombrant…

Eh oui la vie de Turk, c'était aussi beaucoup, beaaaaucoup d'heures de voyages, et parfois complètement inutiles… Mais en ce qui concernait cette mission-là, leur destination était loin. Vraiment très loin. Ils avaient déjà fait un débriefing avec le Président avant de décoller, mais avec le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis ainsi que la fatigue accumulée par le voyage, la majorité de l'équipe en avait sans doute déjà oublié une bonne partie. C'était peut-être pour cela que Veld lisait et relisait de ses yeux ambrés les documents qu'on leur avait fournis pour leur futur _boulot…_

Veld était un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Ses cheveux châtains étaient légèrement ondulés, et un petit bouc soigneusement taillé recouvrait son menton. Malgré son jeune âge, son sérieux lui avait valu d'être nommé Chef des Turks et il s'était récemment vu donner ce titre à la demande de ses supérieurs. Il avait pourtant eu du mal à l'accepter, bouleversé par la mystérieuse disparition de son coéquipier, Vincent Valentine. Cela l'avait suffisamment secoué pour qu'il remette en question sa dangereuse condition d'employé de la Shinra... Mais il avait malgré tout finit par accepter ce statut, sachant très bien que la société ne faisait pas dans les sentiments. Il avait délibérément choisi ce métier, il avait signé et il devait assumer ses choix… La seule façon pour lui de quitter l'entreprise serait les pieds devants.

L'attention du pilote se reporta sur sa collègue rousse assise à côté de Veld, baillant à son décrocher la mâchoire. Ezio esquissa un sourire en coin et resserra son emprise sur le manche. L'hélicoptère fit un écart qui eut pour effet de réveiller les plus somnolents et faire râler Séléné, la dénommée rouquine.

\- Eziooooo, espèce d'abruti ! cria-t-elle, complètement à bout de devoir supporter cet énergumène blond et immature 24 heures sur 24 *****.

Le concerné ricana, avant de se faire remettre à sa place par son Chef. Veld soupira face à ses comportements toujours peu professionnels mais comme la secousse avait réveillé tout le monde, le moment semblait opportun pour leur rappeler la raison de leurs cinq présences dans cet hélico. Leur destination se rapprochait de plus en plus, alors il valait mieux mettre tout le monde sur la même longueur d'onde avant d'atterrir. Il rouvrit les rapports qu'on lui avait fournis et commença à éplucher le dossier pour en sortir quelques clichés qui attirèrent l'attention des autres Turks. Séléné en prit un au hasard et détailla l'homme qui y était représenté, lisant les informations complémentaires qui étaient imprimées en bas des photos.

\- Alors, notre cible est… le Professeur Zenji Hirasawa ! constata-t-elle en analysant ce qui ressemblait à une photo d'identité.

\- Son nom sonne Wutaïen, remarqua Jersey, une petite brune assise face à elle.

\- C'est parce qu'il a des origines Wutaïennes, expliqua Veld. Il a travaillé treize ans à la Shinra en tant qu'expert cytologue. Cela fait maintenant une dizaine d'années qu'il est recherché…

\- Whaou, c'est la première fois qu'un fugitif le reste aussi longtemps ! s'exclama Ezio d'un air faussement impressionné pour montrer qu'il suivait également la conversation. Eh mais attend une seconde… Hirasawa ? Ça me dit quelque chose…

\- C'est fort probable. Tu venais juste de te faire engager à l'époque où il a déserté. Les Turks avaient été mobilisés avec le SOLDAT pour retrouver sa trace.

Le pilote et ses cheveux blonds brossés vers l'arrière restèrent songeurs quelques instants.

\- Hirasawa… C'est pas lui qui s'était échappé avec une expérience de labo ? demanda-t-il au bout de plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

\- Exactement.

\- On dirait que tous les scientifiques s'y mettent ! remarqua au fond de l'hélico un grand brun nommé Sam. Lui, Gast, et bientôt ce sera qui ? Hojo ?

\- Hojo ? Tu déconnes ?! Ce mec aime trop son boulot pour le quitter ! s'empressa de renchérir l'énergumène.

\- Eh bien s'il le fait, il ne me manquera pas ! Ce type est cinglé… fit Séléné en frissonnant, avant de finalement se souvenir qu'elle ne le croiserait pas de sitôt étant donné qu'il était resté au Manoir Shinra après la mystérieuse fuite du Professeur Gast Faremis.

\- Restez concentrés… ordonna fermement Veld en les voyant ainsi se dissiper.

Il attendit que le calme revienne, et après un « Oui Chef » plus ou moins convainquant de la part de ses subordonnés, il poursuivit avec une voix monotone.

\- Nous avons pour ordre d'éliminer la cible. Il y a quelques temps, des volutes de fumé ont été observées au-dessus de l'ile où nous nous dirigeons, qui pourtant n'est pas volcanique : il s'agit par conséquent d'un évident signe de vie. Le Président a envoyé des drones la survoler la semaine dernière pour s'assurer qu'elle ne sert pas de foyer à d'éventuels insurgés, mais les clichés rapportés ont permis de démontrer qu'il s'agit de nul autre que le Professeur Zenji Hirasawa...

\- Et concernant l'expérience ? On a des informations ? demanda Sam se penchant à son tour sur les clichés que lui tendit Séléné.

\- C'est bien là le problème… En s'enfuyant, Hirasawa a emmené avec lui sa famille et a détruit les documents concernant ses recherches clandestines. Seul son nom a été épargné : le _Projet A_ , bien que nous ignorions à quel acronyme le « A » correspond. Personne n'est donc en mesure d'expliquer de quelle sorte de sujet expérimental il s'agit. Etant donné que nous avons à faire à un expert en cellule et en génétique, il peut très bien s'agir d'expérimentation d'armes bactériologiques comme d'un cobaye animal ou humain… Il faut nous préparer à toute éventualité : il ne s'est pas isolé sur une ile pour se payer des vacances, mais pour bâtir son propre laboratoire. Si ses recherches ont évolués depuis sa fuite, voire abouties, les retrouver et les ramener fait par conséquent partie de nos priorités. Nous commencerons par l'élimination du fugitif, puis nous aviserons plus tard pour ce qu'il en est des fouilles de l'ile…

Digérant chacun à leur façon toutes ces informations, le silence revint au galop dans l'appareil. Veld rangea le dossier sous son siège et se tourna vers Jersey qui voulait lui poser une question.

\- Et les membres de sa famille, on les supprime eux aussi ? demanda la jeune femme avec une redoutable indifférence.

Il confirma l'ordre sans plus de cérémonie, et les autres opinèrent du chef pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien compris.

\- Oui, eux aussi…

S'il y avait des enfants, il faudrait les abattre également pour ne pas laisser de témoins. C'était leur travail, et ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'échouer ou bien de se montrer sensible. Les Turks avaient leur réputation.

\- Le soleil se lève, l'ile sera bientôt en vue ! annonça soudain Ezio dans son casque, alors que chacun s'équipait et rangeait leurs armes dans leur étui.

.

* * *

.

Alpha ne bougeait plus, immobile depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, cachée dans les hautes herbes sauvages de la forêt. Sous sa forme hybride, elle s'était plaquée au sol, le regard fixe, des pupilles rétractées en signe d'une intense concentration. L'objet de son attention était là, quelques mètres plus loin : un Chocobo grattait paisiblement la terre sans la moindre vigilance, à la recherche de quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent...

Exactement comme elle.

La fillette observait l'animal avec captivation, rampant lentement dans sa direction en attendant le bon moment pour lui bondir dessus. Elle utilisait les pouces de ses ailes comme un appui supplémentaire et elle tenait ainsi plus facilement son immobilité. Sa queue était repliée contre elle pour éviter qu'un geste nerveux ne fasse bruisser la végétation et trahisse sa présence à sa proie.

Elle savait qu'Aaron allait râler s'il la surprenait. Il préférait qu'elle mange de la viande déjà préparée, à table et avec des couverts. Comme une humaine normale... Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller chasser. Pas qu'elle aimait ça, n'éprouvant aucun plaisir à prendre une vie, mais elle avait juste... Besoin de ça de temps en temps. C'était plus une nécessité qu'autre chose. Lorsqu'elle chassait, elle avait l'impression soudaine que son existence avait un sens, comme si cela était inscrit dans son ADN. Elle avait l'impression viscérale d'être à sa place.

Et étant donné que coulait en elle le sang des Gardiens, les chasseurs de monstres des Cetras, il était fort probable que ce soit plus qu'une impression.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi, à l'inverse d'Aaron, Zenji l'encourageait à chasser. À délaisser des couverts, des assiettes au profit de ses griffes et de ses crocs... A seulement privilégier l'animal en elle. C'était difficile pour elle d'être déchirée entre son père et son frère qui voulaient lui inculquer en même temps une éducation différente. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle restait la plupart du temps sous sa forme hybride : afin d'être le parfait compromis à leurs yeux et ainsi limiter leur dispute.

Mais cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas traqué une proie. Ses instincts, plus forts que sa pensée humaine, revenaient au galop. Et les meilleures proies de l'ile étaient ces oiseaux aux plumages jaunes.

Le Chocobo n'avait apparemment toujours pas remarqué sa présence, alors elle en profita pour s'avancer un peu plus et réduire la distance qui les séparait. L'avantage lorsqu'elle chassait avec sa forme métisse, c'était qu'elle était plus petite que sa forme primitive. Se déplacer discrètement état donc bien plus évident. Elle put ainsi se rapprocher considérablement, et désormais elle pouvait fondre sur lui en un seul bond.

Son souffle se coupa. Elle se concentra et contracta ses muscles, ramenant ses ailes contre elle en mettant leur griffe en avant comme deux couteaux. Elle fronça les sourcils et retroussa nerveusement des babines, dévoilant ses canines...

Alpha se ramassa sur elle-même et se prépara à jaillir des hautes herbes...

…Quand tout à coup, un bruit lointain saisit son ouïe perçante et l'interrompit dans son mouvement.

Ne voulant pas se laisser déconcentrer, elle l'ignora d'abord et se replaça pour bondir… Mais ce fut bientôt au tour du Chocobo d'être interpellé par le son, redressant attentivement sa tête. Surprise par son geste, Alpha n'osa pas bouger au cas où l'animal ne s'alarmerait pas et rebaisserait sa garde, mais elle soupira lorsque ce dernier détala sans crier gare, effrayé.

Agacée, elle s'interrogea alors sur l'origine de ce bruit qui lui avait couté son repas. Elle se releva des hautes herbes et tendu l'oreille pour essayer de l'analyser, détaillant curieusement sa persistance et son amplification. Elle fronça les sourcils : ce son lui était totalement inconnu, mais la récurrence d'une même sonorité lui indiqua qu'il était mécanique. Son père expérimentait-il une nouvelle machine ? Non, le bruit résonnait librement sans être étouffé par des murs, il ne pouvait pas provenir de la maison, et donc du laboratoire au sous-sol non plus.

Après un petit moment de réflexion et d'analyse, elle tourna sa tête vers le large.

« Ç _a vient de la mer ?_ »

Ayant du mal à le croire, elle courut vers la plage la plus proche pour vérifier. Une fois arrivée sur l'étendue blanche de sable fin, elle plissa les yeux et se concentra, affinant sa vision rougeoyante en rétractant ses pupilles fendues pour chercher du regard la source du bruit. Elle mit du temps à inspecter l'immense étendue bleue, mais elle parvint finalement à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Et elle fut saisie d'un violent frisson.

Un engin noir volait près de la surface de la mer à plusieurs kilomètres de là, soulevant des gerbes d'eau et en y arrachant l'écume avec le souffle de ses énormes pales. Sa vitesse était surprenante et n'ayant jamais vu d'hélicoptère, la petite fille se retrouva tétanisée par la surprise. Son cœur se mit à palpiter et l'adrénaline fit frémir ses muscles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se retrouvait confrontée à quelque chose de complètement nouveau.

Quelque chose qui venait du monde extérieur.

De longues minutes se déroulèrent pendant lesquelles elle dévisagea bêtement l'engin, incrédule, avant de finalement comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ce truc fait ici ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Papa avait pourtant dit que l'ile était coupée de tout…

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire dans une telle situation. N'ayant jamais été confrontée à un quelconque danger, elle ne percevait pas de menace dans cette apparition surréelle à l'horizon. Elle était juste… Excitée et fascinée. Plein de questions se bousculaient en même temps dans sa tête, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là à le contempler : il lui fallait bien réagir à un moment ou un autre. D'autant plus que la machine se rapprochait de seconde en seconde et faisait de plus en plus de bruit.

« _Aaron et papa sauront surement ce que c'est…_ » songea-t-elle immédiatement. « _Je dois les prévenir !_ »

Déterminée, elle tourna donc les talons et replongea dans la forêt pour rejoindre la personne qu'elle avait le plus de chance de trouver en premier : son frère. Vu l'heure, l'adolescent brun devait être en pleine cueillette pour le petit déjeuné et elle chercha donc son odeur pour le pister et le retrouver plus facilement à travers l'ile.

Son nez trouva rapidement une piste et commença à la suivre, mais un bruit assourdissant lui fit diriger son regard vers le ciel qu'elle observa difficilement à cause des branchages épais. Elle écarquilla les yeux : l'appareil volant passa juste au-dessus d'elle, cherchant visiblement un endroit dégagé où se poser. Le souffle de ses pales s'engouffra dans le sous-bois et balaya l'espace, soulevant un nuage de poussière qui faussa son odora. La puissance du vent l'impressionna et les senteurs se mélangèrent : celle de la terre, des végétaux et des animaux, de son frère…

Les yeux toujours rivés au ciel, Alpha essaya de le suivre du regard, émerveillée par cette étrangeté qui s'invitait ainsi sur l'ile… Mais cherchant un meilleur endroit où se poser, la machine s'éloigna et sa silhouette disparut à travers les branches. Seul le bruit du moteur demeura en un fond sonore parasite.

Au vu du vacarme que produisait l'engin, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'avertir personne : l'ile entière baignait dans ce vrombissement. Néanmoins, ses instincts lui dictaient de ne pas rester seule et de chercher des réponses. Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

L'odorat faussé, elle abandonna l'idée de chercher Aaron et prit plutôt le chemin de la maison. Là-bas, elle y retrouverait à coup sûr Zenji dans le laboratoire.

« _Papa saura forcément ce qu'il se passe ! Il faut que je le retrouve, vite !_ »

La jeune hybride se mit à courir aussi rapidement que lui permettaient ses jambes, battant de temps en temps de ses ailes immatures pour effectuer quelques accélérations. Son petit corps agile se mouvait habilement dans cet environnement familier, empruntant les sentiers qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien… Mais pour la toute première fois, ils lui parurent longs et sinueux, et la maison terriblement loin. Le temps semblait avoir ralenti sa cadence et cette infernale impression faisait naitre l'illusion que les éléments étaient tous contre elle. Si seulement elle savait voler… Elle y serait déjà !

Ce fut alors qu'une puissante lumière l'aveugla et la stoppa net dans sa course. On aurait dit qu'un second soleil venait de se lever non loin de là, et elle ferma les paupières pour protéger ses yeux. Elle sentit la terre trembler sous ses pieds, et surprise, elle se jeta sur le sol. Une redoutable détonation lui perça les tympans, suivit d'un vent brulant qui se fraya un chemin à travers la forêt et dont elle se protégea comme elle put avec ses ailes. La lumière s'estompa finalement peu à peu, mais l'air lui sembla plus chaud et plus lourd. Une odeur de brulé lui piquait à présent les narines.

Confuse et dépassée par les évènements, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, et quand elle rouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête, ce fut pour constater à travers les branches qu'une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel. Son regard suivit machinalement cette tâche sombre pour en découvrir la provenance, et elle réalisa que c'était justement dans la direction qu'elle avait emprunté.

Elle comprit avec horreur que la fumée venait de nul autre endroit que la maison… Et qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu.

« _Une explosion !_ »

Son cœur manqua un battement, et la cruauté de la réalité l'assomma si bien que sa vision se voila brièvement d'une brume opaque. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent et l'immobilisèrent, comme si elle craignait d'aller vérifier par elle-même ce qu'elle s'imaginait : que son père était en ce moment même en train de bruler vif. Son esprit buta sur cette violente image.

Non… Non ce n'était pas possible… Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Une telle horreur ne pouvait pas exister ! Pas ici, pas sur cette ile ! Pas sur sa maison !

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour faire comprendre à ses jambes qu'elle voulait aller dans cette même direction, reprenant son chemin en se guidant à travers les arbres, toussotant à cause de la forte odeur de carbone qui se dégageait et imprégnait l'air en empoisonnant son habituelle pureté. Tremblante, elle tituba d'abord avant de finalement parvenir à se remettre à courir… Mais plus maladroitement, son attention n'étant plus focalisée sur ses mouvements mais sur l'appréhension qui lui tenait les entrailles.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée que Zenji avait peut-être été victime de cette mystérieuse explosion, et à chacun de ses pas, elle expérimentait un peu plus ce sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais connu : la terreur. Et lentement, cette dernière se mit à la consumer.

Incapable de se concentrer, ses pensées s'égarèrent dans sa peur et les images que lui renvoyait ses yeux lui semblèrent confuses, décomposées et désordonnées. Leur netteté était altérée par les larmes de panique qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux. Sa bouche était entrouverte, béante comme si l'air lui manquait de plus en plus, et son anxiété devint un poids trop lourd à porter, lui nouant douloureusement le ventre.

N'arrivant plus à avancer dans un tel état, la fillette s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un arbre pour se ressaisir. Vainement. La seule chose qui s'alignait plus ou moins dans son esprit était le pressentiment tenace que cette explosion avait marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Elle avait peur pour Aaron, peur pour son père… Mais également peur pour elle et son quotidien paisible qu'elle redoutait de perdre.

Elle n'arrivait plus à refouler le surplus d'émotions et d'interrogations qui se déchainaient en elle… Et comme elle cédait à une crise de panique, ses instincts réagirent en un geste défensif et forcèrent son organisme à changer, cherchant naturellement à faire face à ce qui devait la mettre dans un tel état.

Ses cellules se remodelèrent alors, et les écailles sur son corps métissé se mirent à pousser pour la couvrir dans sa totalité. Ses os et ses muscles s'allongèrent tandis que son corps primitif prenait forme et qu'elle tombait vers l'avant sur des membres antérieurs. Elle se transforma sans même s'en rendre compte, devenue totalement Archétype en lacérant ses vêtements qui finirent en lambeaux à ses pattes.

Réorganiser ainsi son organisme créa un grand vide dans son esprit. Ses instincts prenaient bien plus de place que ses pensées et cela lui permit de les discipliner. Sa vision lui revint lentement, son souffle se calma et les battements de son cœur redevinrent plus calmes. Un sentiment de sureté dans ce corps plus robuste lui permit de retrouver une once de courage afin de retourner affronter la réalité.

A présent capable de reprendre son chemin, elle élança son nouveau corps en avant et commença à galoper sur ses quatre pattes, gagnant rapidement de la vitesse. Néanmoins gênée par sa nouvelle envergure qui ne parvenait plus à correctement se faufiler dans le bois, elle outrepassa le respect de Mère nature et repoussa à grands coups de griffes les branches qui lui gênaient le passage, réservant le même sort aux arbres qu'elle déracinait carrément en les écartant de son chemin avec les puissants pouces de ses ailes. Elle aillait beaucoup plus vite qu'avec ses petites jambes humaines, mais elle avait toujours la désagréable impression que le temps avait ralenti. L'ile n'était pourtant pas si grande que ça… Alors pourquoi ?

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps dura sa course, des heures ou bien des secondes… Mais elle commença à en retrouver la notion quand la fatigue pointa et lui rappela que ses réserves d'énergies n'étaient pas inépuisables, même sous sa forme primitive. Un terrible point de côté lui brula les poumons, ses muscles se plaignirent et l'air commença à lui manquer si bien qu'elle se demanda combien de temps elle pourrait encore tenir la cadence.

Et puis enfin, après une attente interminable, elle parvint à sortir de l'obscurité du sous-bois et déboucha sur la clairière de la falaise où était nichée la maison. Elle pilla net, complètement essoufflée. Son corps entier lui fourmillait et demandait grâce, épuisé par ce sprint le plus long de toute sa vie. Les muscles tétanisés par l'effort, ses quatre membres tremblèrent sous elle et une faiblesse de l'un d'entre eux la fit choir à plat ventre sur le sol. Comprenant qu'elle ne se relèverait pas tout de suite, elle haleta et chercha à reprendre son souffle.

Mais son répit ne fut que de courte durée, car son regard se redressa très vite pour se poser sur un spectacle navrant.

Tout en haut du monticule, la maison brulait. Le bleu du ciel prenait une teinte grisâtre et maladive au-dessus de la scène, et la fumée qui s'en dégageait s'élevait en formant un ruban noir malsain. De puissantes flammes s'échappaient par les fenêtres de l'édifice de béton alors que le mobilier à l'intérieur se faisait consumer comme du bois dans une immense cheminée. Une partie du toit avait disparue en donnant l'impression que l'édifice avait été éventré, et le sol s'était craquelé comme si une terrible pression y avait été exercée depuis les entrailles de la maison… L'explosion venait donc du laboratoire !

Un violent frissonnement hérissa ses écailles et l'angoisse perça son esprit animal en une douloureuse piqure de rappel.

« _Papa…_ _La maison…_ » songea-t-elle avec désespoir.

Ses yeux perçants ne pouvaient plus se détacher du désastre dont elle ne saisissait pas le sens. Son monde venait d'être chamboulé et ses repères avaient disparu si vite que tout lui semblait incompréhensible. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ni où était son père et s'il avait été dans le sous-sol durant l'explosion… Il en valait de même pour Aaron : était-il resté dans la forêt où était-il rentré à la maison entre temps ?

Cette myriade de question lui donna mal au crâne, ne faisant que l'abasourdir davantage et renforcer son inquiétude qui l'étouffait.

Mais tout à coup, une silhouette apparut à travers les émanations de carbone qui s'étalaient comme une brume. Cette trace de vie l'emplit d'espoir, incitant ses yeux à s'affiner pour éclaircir sa vision, et un soupir de pur soulagement franchit ses babines quand elle l'identifia depuis la lisière du bois où elle était avachie : Zenji était débout à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement du bâtiment embrasé, vraisemblablement vivant, et avait le regard perdu alors qu'un triste sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres.

« _Il va bien !_ »

Le poids qui tomba de ses épaules fut énorme. Rassurée, Alpha voulut crier à son intention pour lui dire de s'éloigner du brasier, et elle oublia que son corps d'Archétype n'était pas en mesure de formuler des mots. Un vague rugissement franchit sa gorge mais il fut probablement masqué par le crépitement de l'incendie car l'homme n'effectua pas le moindre geste en signe de réaction. De plus, un bon kilomètre les séparait l'un de l'autre et il était évident que ses yeux d'humain, moins performant que les siens et gênés par la fumée, ne pouvait pas la voir.

Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien ainsi, elle chercha à se relever et à se jeter dans sa direction pour le rejoindre. Son corps n'avait pas totalement récupéré de sa longue course et il lui fallut réunir toutes ses forces pour pouvoir simplement se redresser. Claudicante, elle se mise à avancer patte après patte dans sa direction en gémissant à cause de la sensation de déchirure provenant de ses muscles épuisés. Elle avait conscience qu'à cette vitesse la maison aurait le temps de bruler une dizaine de fois avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne, mais elle s'obstina : tant pis si elle avait mal, elle devait le rejoindre ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, mais l'enfant en elle avait seulement besoin d'être aux côtés de son père, d'être rassurée sur cette situation sur laquelle elle ne comprenait rien et n'avait aucun contrôle.

Son regard n'osait plus se détacher de la forme paternelle qu'elle chérissait tant, terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre de vue. Elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre une telle inquiétude ! Mètre après mètre, pas après pas, elle se rapprocha de la maison mais Zenji n'avait toujours pas effectué le moindre geste, ce qui fit monter en elle une vague d'interrogation.

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il ne se met pas à l'abri ?_ », se demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment à l'observer, toujours immobile à côté de la demeure en proie aux flammes, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Il se tenait droit comme un i et son regard fixait un point invisible sur le sol, donnant l'impression qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment !

Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là que la jeune Archétype remarqua que des silhouettes se tenaient autour de son père, elles aussi masquées par la fumée. Surprise et choquée en reconnaissant des formes humaines, Alpha s'immobilisa immédiatement dans un réflexe de discrétion, le temps de confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Ses yeux les étudièrent, et son souffle se coupa à la vue de leur visages modelés différemment des deux seuls qu'elle connaissait.

C'était des étrangers. Des vrais étrangers du monde extérieur. C'était impossible !

Le vent transporta pourtant leur odeur inconnue et ses naseaux s'en imprégnèrent. Poussant ses recherches un peu plus loin, elle se concentra pour que sa clairvoyance en analyse les phéromones… Mais elle se heurta à un panel d'odeurs fades qu'elle ne comprit pas.

Elle avait l'impression d'être face à un mirage, comme si ce qu'elle voyait n'existait pas en vrai. Elle avait toujours voulu voir ce que l'horizon dissimulait, ce qu'il y avait sur le continent… Mais elle avait aussi grandi avec la conviction qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Face à cette contradiction, son esprit n'en demeurait que plus abasourdi.

Tout comme son père, les étrangers n'avaient pas réalisé sa présence, surement à cause de la mauvaise visibilité. Elle ignorait comment ils s'étaient retrouvés chez eux, mais un éclair de lucidité lui indiqua que cela avait un lien avec l'étrange machine volante qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt… et dont elle avait complètement oublié l'existence depuis l'explosion. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs stationnée non loin de la scène.

« _Papa m'a dit qu'il avait décidé d'habiter ici pour être coupé du monde extérieur… »_ médita-t-elle. _« Alors ces gens…_ _Pourquoi ils sont là ?_ »

Zenji gardait la tête baissée, comme résigné, alors que le cercle se refermait sur lui. Il était composé d'hommes et des femmes, et tous portaient le même costume rigide et noir. Ils tenaient d'étranges objets dans leur main qu'ils pointaient dans sa direction, mais la petite n'avait jamais vue d'arme et ignorait donc la dangerosité d'un pistolet.

« _Est-ce qu'ils veulent l'aider ?_ » se demanda-t-elle en les voyant s'approcher toujours plus de lui.

Un mouvement parmi le groupe répondit à sa question car sans crier gare, un homme blond se détacha du cercle… et frappa violement son père au visage, le jetant sur le sol.

Alpha tressaillit comme si le coup l'avait également atteint, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pourtant, la conclusion de ses pensées fut sans appel. Quelqu'un venait de s'en prendre à son père. Quelqu'un venait d'engager un combat avec lui, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les bagarres ou les disputes qu'elle avait déjà pu voir entre Zenji et Aaron.

Quelque chose s'enclencha aussitôt dans sa conscience d'Archétype. Ses instincts ancestraux s'éveillèrent brusquement, ceux que la Rivière de la Vie avait gravé dans l'ADN de son espèce en la créant. Son esprit se mit au garde à vous, et pour la première fois, Alpha s'alarma et gouta à l'hostilité.

Pour la première fois, elle prit conscience de l'existence d'une menace.

Elle ne prit pas le temps de la comprendre, ni de se poser des questions. Une pulsion viscérale se révolta et tambourina en son être, lui dictant de se relever et d'aller s'interposer comme le rempart qu'elle était. Elle voulait protéger son père, elle se devait de le _protéger_ !

Mais au lieu de réagir en Gardien, elle réagit en humaine et prit peur.

Sa part d'enfant n'interprétait pas le danger de la même manière, et elle voulait à présent écraser sa masse écailleuse sur le sol pour qu'ils ne la voient pas, effrayée à l'idée qu'ils s'en prennent aussi à elle. Elle se mise à trembler et des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les écailles couvrants ses joues. Son instinct de survie lui hurlait de fuir, mais elle n'en avait pas la force : elle n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, happée par cette violence qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle était à sa place de petite fille de dix ans : confuse et effrayée. Elle ne pouvait que suivre des yeux la scène qui se déroulait à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'elle, impuissante car déchirée entre l'envie de décamper et celle de rester immobile pour ne pas prendre le risque d'attirer leur attention.

Toujours à terre, le scientifique releva la tête fièrement, feignant l'indifférence à la douleur sournoise qui lui parcourait le visage alors qu'un filet de sang dégoulinait de sa bouche et qu'un méchant bleu s'affichait sur sa joue gauche.

Déjà bien torturée entre ses instincts animaux et humains, Alpha eut également le temps d'être transpercée par l'incompréhension : elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zenji ne réagissait pas, lui qui d'ordinaire n'hésitait pas à entrer en collision avec son fils… Il lui avait pourtant dit il y avait peu de temps que parfois, il fallait montrer ses crocs ! Alors pourquoi les laissait-il faire ?!

Mais par-dessus tout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces gens lui faisaient subir cela… Ils étaient humains, comme lui ! Ils n'avaient aucune raison logique de lui faire du mal ! Elle alla jusqu'à douter de ce qu'elle avait vu, probablement parce qu'elle, qui avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer des inconnus, refusait d'admettre que le monde extérieur était à cette image.

L'image du monde que son père avait tant cherché à lui montrer.

L'un des étrangers, un homme grand et brun, força Zenji à se mettre à genoux et pressa contre son front l'un de leurs objets métalliques.

\- C'est terminé pour vous, Hirasawa... annonça placidement Veld en s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche calme.

Il se campa face à lui et se pencha légèrement.

\- Où est le reste de votre famille ? Où est votre sujet expérimental ?

Un silence lourd de sens prit place et comme Zenji ne répondit pas, Sam qui le tenait en joue arma le chien de son révolver.

\- Alors j'en conclu que vous ne nous direz rien… décréta le leader des Turks.

Son interlocuteur sourit pauvrement.

\- J'ignore comment vous êtes parvenus me retrouver, mais vous n'avez pas idée de votre erreur…

En entendant cela, Séléné s'avança à son tour alors qu'un profond dédain illuminait son visage.

\- Notre erreur ? Parle pour toi, traitre ! Nous au moins, nous faisons dignement le travail qu'on nous demande !

L'expression du scientifique céda alors enfin son indifférence pour se faire dure et accusatrice, une grimace déformant son faciès.

\- Dignement ? Parce que vous croyez que le sale boulot peut être fait _dignement_ ?! Vous avez vendu votre âme à la Compagnie ! Vous êtes de mèche avec le mal qui consume notre monde ! Mais bientôt vous verrez, quand votre conscience ne le supportera plus… Vous verrez, le jour où la Rivière de la Vie ne sera plus capable de supporter les conneries de la Shi…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car l'objet tenu par Sam émit un déclic, et une nouvelle détonation résonna sur l'ile, mais beaucoup plus brève et sèche… Comme pour mettre fin à ces mots qui n'étaient pas au goût des Turks.

Alpha sursauta, surprise par ce bruit soudain dont elle mit du temps à comprendre l'origine. Il se dissipa en d'interminables échos et Zenji tomba lourdement sur le côté, les yeux clos.

.

* * *

 ***** : Euh non ! Ezio ne me rappelle pas du tout Reno ! Ça doit être un truc de pilotes : ils ont tous une case en moins ( désolée Cid, mais tu en fais partie XD )

Voilà voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre ! Un peu brutale cette fin, je l'admets… Mais elle est nécessaire pour façonner le personnage d'Alpha. La pauvre, elle qui n'a jamais été confrontée à la violence, elle a bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passe !

Vous avez droit à l'apparition de Veld ( de Before Crisis ), à l'époque où il était fraichement devenu Chef des Turks. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Veld et Vincent étaient originaires du même village, ils ont donc grandi ensemble et étaient devenus amis bien avant de devenir collègues au sein de la Shinra…

D'ailleurs, les quatre autres Turks sont de mon invention. A l'époque, j'ignore qui en était le leader ( certains disent que c'était Vincent, d'autres disent que ce dernier était en fait une nouvelle recrue… Je dois en penser quoi, moi ?! ), alors après sa « disparition » ( due entre autre à un certain Hojo, mais tout le monde connait ce passage… ), j'en ai simplement déduit que pour une raison X ou Y, Veld l'était devenu durant les trente années qui ont suivies la disparition/mort/résurrection/transformation/Chaotisation…( bref vous avez compris ) de son ami. En revanche, aucun autre Turk de cette époque ne m'est connu alors il me fallait en imaginer quelques-uns pour monter une équipe : à savoir Veld ( ça parait évident ), Ezio ( un pilote d'hélicoptère blond qui ressemble étrangement à Reno… ), Séléné ( une rousse qui s'emporte facilement ), Jersey ( une petite brune au caractère posé ), et Sam ( un homme grand aux courts cheveux noir et à la musculature impressionnante – appelons-le le Rude de service ).

Bon c'est vrai, j'admets qu'ils ne payent pas de mine ainsi présentés… Mais ils sont des Turks, donc cela signifie qu'ils ont déjà prouvé leur valeur et fait leur preuve! :P

On se retrouvera pour un cinquième chapitre ! :)

Bisou bisou et à bientôt !


End file.
